Daimio
by Cornelia Escipion
Summary: Cap 5 y FINAL UP! Sesshomaru debe honrar la promesa de crear un imperio libre de peligros para Rin, por lo que ha reclamado las Tierras que le corresponden, donde humanos y youkais se doblegan a su voluntad. Sin embargo, odio y rencor se siembran en su arrasadora conquista. ¡Follows y Favoritos no se olviden del rr!
1. Capítulo I

**Spectral** **:** _Mientras subía los capítulos de Determinación creé tres fics más de esta pareja. No, en realidad no, creé éste y tengo dos ideas más que desarrollar... Sé que tengo historias inconclusas de HP, pero la chispa creativa es así, no se maneja. Esta es la segunda parte de Determinación, así que tienen dos opciones: **la primera** es irse directamente a leer ese fic (que solo trata de cómo Rin y Sesshomaru dan comienzo a su relación) o, **la segunda** opción es quedarse aquí y hacer de cuenta de que es un fic independiente (se puede). Disfruten con confianza, ya que ahora mi política es subir historias que ya estén completas, no volveré a dejar un fic a la mitad._

* * *

 **DAIMIO**

 _gran nombre ~ auténtico poder_

 **Capítulo I**

* * *

Estaba tan feliz de estar al aire libre, dejar sus brazos en completa extensión y abiertos para dar vueltas y vuelta hasta perder el equilibrio, ver como su alrededor giraba con ella y todos los colores se mezclaban en uno. Siempre se dejaba caer sobre la hierba, sin miedo a rasmillarse o hacerse daño, solo disfrutaba de la sensación de abandono. El sol le daba de lleno en la cara, y el olor de la tierra y flores era tan reconfortante como el sentir su respiración agitada. Se llevó una mano al corazón y agradeció que en su vida todo estuviera en orden; nada ni nadie le harían daño. Él se lo había asegurado, había hecho todo aquello por ella… No, no por ella, por ambos.

Una gran sombra le impidió sentir el sol, pensó que se trataba de Ah-Un que finalmente había vuelto, por lo que decidió seguir con los ojos cerrados; tenía que reconocer que en todo lo idílico que estaba viviendo, a veces se asomaba una sensación que la inquietaba, casi como un presentimiento. Le carcomía no saber si se trataba de algo bueno o malo, no le gustaba detenerse en ello, el amor en su pecho era demasiado grande como para ensombrecerse en suposiciones. Y esa sombra le estaba molestando tanto como la inquietud. Abrió los ojos esperando ver al dragón de dos cabezas, pero solo era Royakan.

—Rin sama —Rin arrugó el ceño, aún no se acostumbraba que le hablarán con tanto respeto— Deberíamos volver, Sesshomaru sama se molestará conmigo si llega y no la encuentra—.

Rin le sonrió, le divertía ver a un youkai de sus dimensiones tan imponente, pero con unos ojos tan amables. Se levantó de un salto, lo tomó de una manaza y lo instó a seguirla. No podía irse sin la flor que había visto desde el aire cuando volaba con Sesshomaru, era hermosa y estaba segura que su aroma era exquisito.

Cuando la encontraron el pobre Royakan tuvo que bajar al barranco —para que Rin no lo hiciera— y tener cuidado de tomar la flor desde la raíz. Aliviado y con la flor, ya podían volver al palacio. Rin estaba contentísima, tanto que le dio un beso en la mejilla, su fiel guardián enrojeció hasta las orejas, estaba tan feliz como Rin.

En el palacio Jaken amonestó a Royakan, doblemente, ya que no podía hacer lo mismo con Rin. No antes de que se convirtiera en la Señora del Oeste, el trato informal se había acabado.

—El amo te lo ha dicho, no deben alejarse ni llegar tarde ¿Sabes lo que hará Sesshomaru sama si algo le sucediera a la Señora? —Jaken ponía énfasis y temor a sus palabras, Royakan tragaba saliva asustado— ¿O lo que te haré yo antes? ¡endemoniado perro!—.

—Deje de asustarlo Jaken sama, y es un lobo, no un perro. A demás la culpa es mía —Le dice, y le pone una flor en su ropa— Si, mucho mejor —Jaken no hace tal de quitarla— No se moleste tanto, se va a arrugar más rápido—.

Rin nota como Jaken quiere explotar, gritarle un montón de cosas para hacer valer su posición de primer ministro, pero lamentablemente se las calla todas. A veces extraña ese tono familiar con el que se trataban antes. Jaken solo suspira agotado, derrotado una vez más por sus salidas. Rin no le da tiempo de replicar, se aleja a su habitación dejando el aroma de la extraña flor a su paso. Royakan que solo podía llegar hasta el panel corredizo, se quedó frente a ella, vigilante. Escuchó como el pequeño Youkai se desquitaba con Royakan.

—…Y que no se te olvide traer a Ah-Un, el amo lo quiere de regreso—.

Rin sabía que Sesshomaru se lo había encargado al mismo Jaken y no a Royakan, y ella no dejaba que Royakan lo buscase, aguantó una risita. Ah-Un había encontrado a una dragona de su misma especie, Rin lo dejaba andar a sus anchas. Ya se lo diría a su señor, pero siempre lo olvidaba, por lo que Sesshomaru seguía azuzando a Jaken.

Cuando dejó de prestarle atención a sus queridos youkais, se dedicó a sus dependencias privadas. Rin admiró una vez más lo que Sesshomaru había hecho para ella, un pequeño paraíso. Estaba agradecida, la primera vez que lo vio no cabía en sí de felicidad por el Daiyoukai. Un río, árboles y flores atravesaban el jardín de su habitación, pero el ver que estaba cercado por las murallas del palacio, le daba a entender las intenciones ocultas de Sesshomaru; que no quería que buscará fuera, lo que ya tenía dentro de sus seguros muros, siempre con la finalidad de que estuviera a salvo. Por supuesto que ella no hacía caso y, a Sesshomaru no le quedaba más remedio que dejarle guardias para sus infinitas salidas. Rin no quería, pero congenió tan bien con Royakan que al final quedaron todos contentos, bueno, ella más que Sesshomaru, que parecía que dejarla con el gran lobo era tan efectivo como dejarla con Jaken.

Sin importar el porqué de su pequeño paraíso, seguía siendo su refugio, pero la necesidad de no ver murallas siempre estaba presente en ella.

Rin toma las herramientas que le regaló su fiel guardián para trabajar la tierra y plantó su flor. Era de color naranjo y pintas blancas, le recordaban a su kimono cuando era niña. Sonrió; pareciera que de ello ya fuera una eternidad, en el que solo seguía a Sesshomaru, en cambio ahora que caminaban a la par, le parecía que sus dos años junto a él eran un latido de su corazón. Se aferró fuertemente el cuerpo, aguantando un grito de alegría en su pecho lo más que pudo, hasta que soltó sus brazos y dejó salir su emoción a través de la garganta; las ganas de girar y abandonarse volvieron. Era aquel amor lo que la llevaba a ser tan vital.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

—¡Sesshomaru sama! —Grita Jaken con solemnidad y se lanza al suelo para hacer una reverencia—.

—Levántate Jaken —Le indica el Lord del Oeste con su tono neutro—.

Jaken al levantarse va a hacer ademán de golpear sus palmas para que se anuncie su llegada, pero Sesshomaru le da una fría mirada. En ese momento recordó que su señor lo amenazó con quitarle el báculo si volvía a hacer algo así. Jaken no creía haber hecho mal: música, comida y súbditos dispuestos a demostrar su devoción eran la bienvenida digna de un Lord, pero Sesshomaru no era de la misma idea. Mientras menos seres tuviera a su alrededor estaba mejor.

—Mi señor, —Se recobró rápidamente y comenzó a reportarle los sucesos del día— los preparativos están listos, Aghásura me ha informado que el mejor momento para atacar es esta noche y… y… que… —Pero Sesshomaru no despegaba la vista de la flor en el pecho de Jaken, y este se puso tenso, no recordaba haberse puesto tal cosa. Trató de quitársela, pero su señor la tomó con calma—.

—¿Dónde está Rin? —Fue todo lo que preguntó, pasando por alto todo lo que le había dicho Jaken—.

—En sus aposentos —Le respondió con un hilo de voz, agradeció que Sesshomaru comenzará a caminar en esa dirección—.

—Esa flor crece en los límites de mis dominios —Le llegó la suave voz amenazadora de su amo, tanto para él como para Royakan— un poco más lejos y… —La flor se derritió bajo el veneno de sus garras—.

Jaken se lanzó al suelo pidiendo perdón, Royakan hizo lo mismo, pero este rogó que _"no lo quitara del lado de Rin sama"_ , a lo que Sesshomaru lo miró más de un segundo. Tanto Jaken como Royakan juraron tener más cuidado en dónde paseaba la venerable Señora. Jaken dijo que sería más riguroso con Royakan y… Pero ya no importaba, Sesshomaru había entrado en su habitación y cerrado el panel. Jaken respiró aliviado y le dio una dura mirada a Royakan. Ni siquiera se cuestionó todas las medidas drásticas por resguardar a Rin, él mejor que nadie sabía que la chiquilla no podía ser salvada otra vez por Tensseiga, y el ser ella la Señora del Lord de las Tierras del Oeste la ponía como principal blanco de sus enemigos, además de que era tomada como una deshonra para su impoluta sangre Daiyoukai, Jaken no se atrevía ni a nombrar aquello, su cuello sería cortado al instante.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Sesshomaru no alcanzó a cerrar el panel cuando de un salto Rin se aferró a su cuello. Ha él nada lo tomaba por sorpresa, podría haber evitado esa cercanía, pero no lo hizo. Solo sería un momento, Rin sabía que debía guardar distancia en esos días. Sin embargo, por segundos que fueran, podía sentir y estudiar todo el peso de su cuerpo sobre el suyo propio, Rin tenía que estar a palmos del suelo para abrazarlo.

Como era usual, la Señora del Oeste, tenía una mezcla de aromas, entre flores, hierba y tierra, hasta podía palpar la frescura del agua en su piel. Pero entre todos ellos, estaba su propio aroma. Inspiró hondo, siempre calmando la ansiedad que le causaba.

—Rin —Su tono frío hizo que aflojara un poco sus brazos y lo mirara a los ojos, no era necesario que le dijera que estaba molesto, ella ya lo sabía—.

Rin no le permitió hablar. Le dio un rápido beso en los labios, apenas un toque, demasiado rápido como para que Sesshomaru saliera de su sorpresa y la reprendiera, o quizás… No, desecho cualquier otro pensamiento.

Con una sonrisa saltó al suelo y comenzó a correr hacia el río. Quería que la alcanzara, y Sesshomaru no podía entender cómo se permitía seguirle el juego, no había otro resultado que cayera inevitablemente a su velocidad.

En un respiro se posó frente a ella impidiéndole el paso, el asombro de Rin hizo que —como predijo Sesshomaru— cayera al suelo, pero lo que no previó fue que en esa caída su kimono se desordenara y mostrara un poco más que un hombro y dejará al descubierto sus rodillas. Rin tenía el pecho agitado y unas arreboladas mejillas. Sesshomaru sintió una presión entre sus piernas, y el pensamiento de que quizás era él el que caía inevitablemente, hacía que la presión aumentara. Rin lo observaba entre risas, lo sabía, sabía lo que le pasaba, le gustaba provocarlo, pero Sesshomaru tenía un control excepcional sobre sí mismo, aunque le fallara en ciertas ocasiones.

—Rin —Volvió a nombrarla, autoritario. La aludida arregló su kimono y se puso en pie—.

—¿Mi señor está molesto? —Le había tomado meses para que Rin, de vez en cuando, dejara el honorífico cuando estuvieran solos, pero no lograba hacer que le hablara en un tono más familiar— ...Estoy bien, no estaba sola—.

—Sí, estabas con Royakan —Su respuesta fue en un tono demasiado burlón, pero le había molestado de sobremanera su actitud de que _"no lo separaran de ella"_ — …Ya lo hemos hablado—.

Sesshomaru no se refería a que Rin dejara de salir, sino más bien, a que utilizara otros guardias, mucho más cualificados que Royakan, como el youkai cambia rostros, Koh.

—Debe tenerle más confianza —Lo defendió Rin, con demasiado cariño. Sesshomaru se mostró más molesto— Es valiente y fiel, y siente una gran veneración por usted—.

Sesshomaru le mantuvo la mirada y Rin cerró sus ojos sonriendo, ella no batallaba con él por quien era capaz de mantener la vista, y le gustaba. Rin junto la palma de sus manos en son de perdón, agachando levemente la cabeza.

—Mire lo que he traído para usted —Le dijo, acercándose al río—.

—Si es una flor, es para ti —Le respondió Sesshomaru sin intención de verla, se sentó sobre la hierba apoyándose en un árbol grueso y cerrando sus ojos— a mí no me gustan—.

—¿No? —El fingido tono de sorpresa de Rin hizo que quisiera abrirlos, pero no lo hizo— ¿Pero le gustó su aroma, no es verdad? —Sesshomaru apretó sus labios. Con que se había dado cuenta. Escuchó como Rin saltó al río, fue un momento, solo para sumergir sus pies, al instante se sentó a su lado, reclinándose en su hombro. Realmente esa flor olía bien. Sesshomaru esperó a que Rin hablara, sabía que quería hacerlo— He, Sesshomaru… —Lo había llamado por su nombre, abrió los ojos y se encontró con la mirada intensa de Rin— ¿Se quedará esta noche?—.

Sesshomaru desvió la mirada, no lo haría dudar. Mientras menos noches pasara con ella, menos peligro habría de darle un hijo. Su aroma le indicaba que aún se encontraba fértil. Rin se aferró a su brazo, en una súplica silenciosa. Fue un leve roce del contorno de sus pechos con su brazo. Era demasiado, se levantó del suelo con mayor brusquedad de la que debería.

—Aún no —La miró de soslayo, tratando de enmendar su error— ¿Entiendes Rin?—.

No le contestó, lo observaba atentamente, estudiándolo. Le carcomió saber lo que pensaba. Rin no se mostró ofendida, tomo un mechón de su cabello y comenzó a trenzarlo, ya no lo miraba.

—Solo quiero tocar para usted, no estaba pensando en nada más. Solo música—.

Sesshomaru se sintió avergonzado, así que quién pensaba en lo contrario era él. Si Rin fuese cualquier otra persona se lo habría hecho pagar, pero solo le dio la espalda y, sin querer miró la flor que tanto quería enseñarle. Era como su primer kimono ¿Cuántos les había regalado ya? Pero ella seguía decantándose por ese, ¿a quién quería engañar? a él también le gustaba. Llamó a Jaken, que apareció con tal celeridad que hizo reír a Rin.

—¡Sesshomaru sama! Estoy a sus órdenes—.

—Jaken sama, si sigue pegando el rostro al suelo se le va a aplanar—.

Eran esa clase de comentarios los que le daban goce a Sesshomaru. De una manera tierna y sutil Rin le decía que dejara de hacer el ridículo. A Jaken se le infló notoriamente una vena y, como si fuera un movimiento doloroso se despegó del suelo, mirando a la causante de su tortura, Rin le dio una sonrisa sincera. Sesshomaru sabía todo lo que guardaba Jaken en la garganta, pero no dejaría salir ninguna palabra, ya no más.

—No saldré esta noche, encárgate de informarlo —Fueron las escuetas palabras de Sesshomaru, las suficientes para que Rin saltara a su espalda, feliz. El primer ministro miró atónito la escena, Sesshomaru no sabía si por Rin o por la orden que le acababa de dar— ¿Qué esperas? —Terminó por decirle sin intención de quitarse a Rin de encima—.

Jaken salió rápidamente de la habitación y Rin saltó al suelo. Sesshomaru tomó ese objeto que tanto le gustaba, su origen humano le molestó un poco, pero no tanto como el aprecio que él mismo le tenía. Se volvió a Rin y le dio una seria mirada. Depositó el objeto en sus manos y volvió a apoyarse en el árbol. Rin observó cada uno de sus movimientos y luego prestó atención a lo que Sesshomaru le entregó. Era la vitela de su Biwa. Rin se sentó frente a él claramente satisfecha.

—¿No acaricia un poco mis manos antes…? Ha sido un largo día y… —Le dio una sonrisa inocente— ¿Sesshomaru…? —No pasó por alto que lo nombrara por segunda vez sin el honorífico—.

Inspiró hondo, él era más grande que cualquiera de sus instintos, y esas solo eran sus manos, y esa noche sería de música, nada más.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Jaken estaba inquieto, su señor había salido al alba y no sabía qué haría cuando supiera con quien hablaba Rin encerrada en su jardín privado. No estaba seguro de si había hecho bien al dejarla sola sin su escolta, pero si dejaba que Royakan —como él le rogó— la acompañara sería una falta grave también para su visita. Quizás el amo se ponía feliz, si de eso seguro. Trató de influirse valor, hasta que el mismo Sesshomaru hizo presencia y con una sola mirada le heló la sangre, Jaken hizo lo que le pareció mejor.

—¡Royakan tuvo la culpa amo! —Balbuceó, y el aludido lo miró con la boca abierta— Yo le dije que no la dejara sola, pero…—.

—¿Hace cuánto está ahí? —Preguntó sin siquiera mirarlo, se escuchaban risas desde dentro y Jaken sabía que algo ocurría en el interior de su amo, trataba de calmarse. Lo cierto es que llevaba bastante, pero no sabía cómo decírselo. Su amo nunca le había dejado instrucciones de qué hacer si se presentaba a verla. Ahora entendía que en ese tiempo debería haber enviado a alguien para avisarle—.

—Unas horas, mi señor —Le informó Royakan y Jaken lo miró con odio, este le devolvió la misma mirada. Ya estaba bien que se hubiese ganado el cariño de la mocosa, que de por sí ya le costaba aceptar que sentía un poco de celos, pero ¿de su amo bonito? No, eso no—.

Sesshomaru interrumpió su batalla de miradas, entró a la habitación sin hacerse anunciar, tanto Royakan como Jaken lo siguieron, no querían perderse aquello. Rin y su visita estaban sentadas alrededor de una mesa. La señora del Oeste, que siempre se mostraba feliz de ver a su señor, esta vez lo miro con semblante preocupado, su sonrisa se había esfumado.

—Ah, Sesshomaru, has llegado —Le dijo la elegante figura de manera natural—.

Jaken puso especial atención en su amo, había arrugado ligeramente su ceño, no era buena señal.

—¿A qué has venido madre? —Le preguntó inquisitivo—.

—¿No estás feliz de verme? —Irasue le preguntó con tono afectado— Que hijo ingrato tengo —Le dijo más a Rin que a Sesshomaru. Rin rio por lo bajo y Sesshomaru no dejaba de sostenerle la mirada, la verdad es que Jaken tampoco entendía que había ido a hacer la venerable madre al palacio de su amo— …Quería saber cómo estabas, no te veía desde la última vez —Jaken recordaba muy bien aquella "última vez" cuando trajo el alma de Rin con ayuda del Meidu, la mención no hizo que el rostro de su amo se relajara— No has perdido el tiempo Sesshomaru —Le dijo dándole una mirada a toda la estancia— Tu Padre estaría orgulloso —Terminó sonriéndole a Rin en vez de él—.

Jaken miraba a los tres personajes. La escena era extraña, de los tres presentes, solo uno no cuadraba: Su amo, con su pelo platinado y fríos ojos ámbar se veía acorde a las mismas características de su madre, aun así, Rin, que no despedía el mismo brillo que los Daiyoukai, no se veía fuera de lugar, era la madre.

—¿Quieres recorrer las Tierras conmigo Madre, o prefieres verlas desde el aire? —Fue la única respuesta irónica de Sesshomaru, un eufemismo que significaba que se fuera. Su madre rio tapando su boca delicadamente—.

—No, he encontrado que la compañía de la "señora del Oeste" es más divertida—.

Se formó un tenso silencio, hasta para Jaken el _"señora del Oeste"_ sonó extraño. Solo se escuchaba el sonido del agua.

—Estaría encantada de acompañar a la Madre de Sesshomaru sama —Habló Rin un tanto nerviosa, mirando más a Sesshomaru que a Irasue— Justamente ahora iba a ver a Miroku sama, podríamos…—.

—¿No querías hablar con tu hijo? —Jaken estudió el rostro de su amo, esa era su forma de responder a Rin de que ni lo pensara—.

—Tienes razón, pero creo que fue suficiente para una visita —Le respondió a Sesshomaru sonriendo, luego se giró a Rin— Lo dejaremos para otra ocasión, cuando los dominios de Sesshomaru se expandan, aún más—.

Cuando la madre de su señor se fue, Sesshomaru y Rin se quedaron a solas en su habitación. Jaken y Royakan dieron un rodeo alrededor del panel corredizo, dandose miradas furtivas, esperando el momento oportuno para pegar la oreja al panel, y así lo hicieron. Alcanzaron a escuchar la voz de Rin, le decía con ilusión que quizás la estaba aceptando, y que Sesshomaru sama podría acercarse más a su madre, que a ella le habían arrebatado esa oportunidad. Jaken conocía a su amo, sabía que no respondería a los requerimientos de Rin, pero siempre la escuchaba y de una u otra forma atendía a sus palabras. Su amo se limitó a decirle que, si se volvía a repetir una visita de su madre, debía avisarle y no estar sola.

Hubo un largo silencio.

Jaken se restregó una oreja al no poder escuchar, pero Royakan que tenía mejor oído que Jaken, un poco abochornado. hizo ademán de que debían retirarse. Jaken insistió en saber qué había escuchado, pero una ola de youki casi los derrite a través del panel. Se fueron en un segundo y adoloridos.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Rin agachó la cabeza, observando como su pie jugueteaba con una piedra demasiado grande como para tomarla entre sus dedos. Se dijo que Sesshomaru estaba siendo exagerado con respecto a su madre, pero no se lo diría. Solo asintió obediente a todo lo que le pidió.

Ese día en particular quería que su humor fuera totalmente distinto, por algún extraño motivo creía que ya habían pasado los días fértiles, ¿por qué sino se habría quedado Sesshomaru con ella la noche anterior? Claro está que no había ocurrido nada entre ellos, la artimaña de sus manos no había dado resultados, pero aun así no habría nada de malo en preguntar...

Levantó la vista y se acercó cauta al Daiyoukai, Sesshomaru clavó sus ojos ambarinos en Rin, en ese momento, a palmos de distancia, Rin se detuvo y flexionó ligeramente su espalda, llevando sus manos entrelazadas hacia atrás. Comenzó a seguir con su olfato desde el torso hasta donde le alcanzaba la altura, a Sesshomaru. No sabía que estaría pensando él de ella, pero mientras tuviera su atención estaba bien.

—¿Cómo lo sabe —Le preguntó curiosa, a lo que Sesshomaru le miró intrigado— …cuando estoy lista?—.

Esperó unos segundos, sin dejar su expresión "de querer saber" ni su postura. Sesshomaru en cambio enmascaró cualquier reacción por su parte, hasta que llevó su mano derecha al rostro, tapando la mitad de ella y pasando su mano por su cabello. Rin se irguió, algo le decía que el Daiyoukai había perdido todo esfuerzo de contención. Cuando vio que Sesshomaru daba pasos decididos hacía ella, instintivamente dio un paso atrás. Se dio cuenta al instante de su estupidez y dio dos pasos hacía Sesshomaru, posicionándose uno frente al otro. Sesshomaru detuvo una mano en el cuello y otra en el hombro de Rin.

Siempre era así de posesivo con ella, cuando la intensidad de sus sentimientos lo sobrepasaban. Rin, sin miedo por el poderoso agarre, cerró sus ojos, esperando que acortara toda distancia. Llevaba más de una semana ansiando lo que Sesshomaru le negaba, y sabía que lo quería tanto como ella. Pero su Señor se demoraba demasiado. Rin abrió los ojos y se encontró con la duda en los ojos de Sesshomaru, pero tras esa duda estaba su mismo deseo.

No dejaría pasar esa oportunidad, la proximidad de su boca. En un segundo se hizo de ella, y lo beso, lo beso, lo beso. Aferró su cabeza con sus manos, aprisionando esa boca, como si su fuerza fuese rival para él. Pero lo fue. El pecho de Rin subía y bajaba con violencia, tenía que tomar aire, pero no quería separarse.

Sesshomaru la tomó con fuerza del cabello y la separó ligeramente de él, sin hacerle daño, quería observarla. Rin tomó aire, pero sin dejar de aferrarse a él. También lo observó a su gusto, los labios humedecidos por la intensidad de sus besos y el pecho tan agitado como el de ella. Sesshomaru con la boca ligeramente abierta, abrió con su mano un poco más el kimono de Rin, antes de hundirse en su piel desnuda, la miró fijamente, solo con eso ya le había arrebatado un gemido.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

—¿Royakan no va a pasar? —Quiso saber Kagome, luego de observar la postura estática y militar del gran lobo fuera de su choza—.

—No, es muy estricto consigo mismo —Le dijo Rin— …Ya lo he intentado—.

—O sea que le teme a Sesshomaru —Observó Inuyasha, Rin respondió con una risita condescendiente—.

—Rin chan, ¿Sesshomaru escogió a Royakan como tu guardia personal? —Le preguntó dudoso el monje, lo que ocasionó una risotada de Inuyasha—.

—No, yo lo escogí—.

Todos bebieron té al mismo tiempo para ahogar lo que querían decir, Rin lo sabía ¿quién en su sano juicio escogería a Royakan?, no veía qué tenía de malo. Miroku fue el único que habló al respecto.

—No debió tomárselo muy bien ¿No había nadie más para ser tu guardia?—.

—Oh si, bastantas... Eran youkais muy fuertes y a ninguno parecía importarle que fuera humana—.

—¿Entonces…? —La instó Miroku—.

—Royakan era el único con ojos gentiles —Puntualizó Rin, y todos la miraron consternados— ¡Y es muy fuerte! —Les aseguró, pero sin convencerlos— …Los demás me daban miedo —Terminó por confesarse apenada— Había uno enorme que cambiaba de rostro con cada emoción que sentía, ese era Koh, y otro que no hablaba, solo se te queda mirando fijo, me daba escalofríos, ese era Yura—.

—¿Pero no había un youkai que le recomendó Kohaku? ¿o Kohaku peleó contra él?

—Hay una gran diferencia querida Sango —Le dijo Miroku con gotitas en su frente—.

—...Tenía aspecto humano, tenía que ver con la grulla —Trató de recordar Sango sin prestarle atención a su esposo—.

—Ah sí, Aghásura —Le respondió Rin—.

—¡Si! He escuchado que… —Respondió rápidamente Kagome, a lo que Inuyasha le dio una mirada suspicaz—.

—¿Si? ¿qué has escuchado? —Le preguntó Inuyasha, con tono receloso. Rin sabía que el Youkai de la grulla era reconocido por su grácil figura. Rin reconocía que era bastante atractivo, así como temible—.

—Bueno, que es muy fuerte, ¿no es verdad Rin chan? —Le preguntó, Rin rió por lo bajo y asintió—.

—La verdad es que Aghásura no estaba entre los candidatos. Sesshomaru sama no quiso que fuera mi guardián—.

—Oh, asi que Sesshomaru sintió celos —Dijo Kagome achicando los ojos, Inuyasha enarcó una ceja—.

—¿Celos? —Preguntó dudosa Rin, que no creía que aquello fuera posible— Es cierto que Aghásura es atractivo, —Les explicó, como si hablara del clíma— Es alto, delgado y tiene una piel muy blanca, pero ese sombrero de paja que siempre usa mantiene oculto sus ojos, es muy inquietante. Creo que Sesshomaru sama no confía en él todavía—.

—Pero no fue él quien… —Siguió Sango, pero su esposo la interrumpió—.

—No busques algo donde no lo hay —Sango le sostuvo la mirada un segundo, pero no se molestó—.

—¿Por qué no llegaste el día de ayer Rin chan? —Quiso saber, cambiando el tema—.

—Las gemelas querían verte —Agregó Miroku que mecía al menor de sus hijos en un intento de dormirlo nuevamente—.

Inuyasha mostraba una sonrisa de saber el motivo de su retraso. Rin se sonrojó abiertamente, mientras recibía en brazos al pequeño berreante ¿Podía ser que supiera el motivo, gracias a su olfato? Sesshomaru lo sabía todo por el olfato.

—¿Por qué esa sonrisa? —Quiso saber Kagome que estaba nuevamente con una abultada barriga, era su segundo intento por ser madre—.

—¿No es obvio? —Les dijo a todos y Rin agachó cada vez más la cabeza— Ese engreído de Sesshomaru —bufó— ya no quiere que Rin venga a la aldea —Rin suspiró aliviada, recordando todo lo que habían hecho ayer por la tarde con Sesshomaru—.

—Sesshomaru sama es feliz sabiendo que estoy aquí —Le dijo Rin tranquila— Él siempre ha querido que tenga contacto con otras personas—.

—No creo que entres en la categoría Inuyasha —Le dijo Miroku con una sonrisa de disculpa ante su mala mirada—.

—Pero… ¿no crees que la relación entre Inuyasha y Sesshomaru ha cambiado? —Le preguntó Sango, Inuyasha se cruzó de brazos y se mostró hosco—.

—Sí, ya no sacan las espadas cada vez que se ven —Respondió Miroku pensativo—.

—Ni intentan matarse —Concedió Sango y Rin asintió con una sonrisa, era todo un logro—.

—Creo que Sesshomaru le preguntó cómo estaba hace unos días —Dijo Kagome haciendo memoria—.

—Ha Cállense —Les dijo Inuyasha, siendo él el abochornado esta vez. Rin rió junto a los demás—.

Kohaku entró unos momentos después guiado por las risas, cuando le contaron el motivo también se les unió.

—La verdad es que no es tan sorprendente —Dijo Rin— Sesshomaru sama tiene buen corazón después de todo—.

Todos se miraron uno a uno y luego a ella, volvieron a reírse. Rin trató de verse molesta, pero tenía que admitir que esa faceta era más conocida por ella, que por los demás, rió nuevamente.

—Hablando de eso, Rin ¿sabes cómo te llaman en las otras aldeas? —Le preguntó Kohaku, a lo que Rin negó con la cabeza— Te llaman _el corazón del Lord Daiyoukai_ —.

Esta vez nadie rió, y Rin se sintió observada por todos, se sonrojo abiertamente sin saber qué decir. Agradeció que el monje Miroku intercediera por ella.

—Eso significa que los aldeanos por fin están contentos con Sesshomaru —Dijo pensativo— Y creen que lo bueno que tiene es por su compañera humana—.

—Yo habría dicho que _es el bozal del perro_ —Dijo Inuyasha en tono insolente, a Rin le causó tanta gracia que soltó una risotada—.

—Osuwari —Respondió Kagome en tono calmado, le habló a Rin como si nada hubiese pasado— …Más que mal es Rin quien representa a Sesshomaru con los aldeanos—.

—De seguro él estaría hablando con los humanos —Puntualizó Inuyasha con voz incrédula sobándose la nariz, pero se vio cortado por la dura mirada de Kagome, que apuntaba hacia Rin— Además Sesshomaru jamás se habría preocupado de poner escuelas o andar quitando de su camino a los otros youkais—.

—Por mucho que digan que es por mí —Explicó Rin— Es Sesshomaru sama quien toma las decisiones, yo solo sugiero algunas cosas—.

—Lo que quería decir… —Quiso zanjar Kohaku, antes de que se desviaran del tema— Así como hay algunas aldeas que están de acuerdo con el gobierno de Sesshomaru sama, hay otros que no están tan contentos—.

Inuyasha arrugó la nariz y se calló todas sus palabras. Rin sabía que él había sido uno de los principales en oponerse. Tenía que admitir que Sesshomaru no le había preguntado su parecer a nadie, solo fue reclamando los dominios que le pertenecían, subyugando a las aldeas ya establecidas en esas tierras. Por donde Sesshomaru pasaba iba quedando odio y rencor en los seres humanos, Rin se encargaba de limpiar esos sentimientos, de hacerles saber sus buenas intenciones. Pero el tema de los youkai exiliados, muertos o humillados escapaba a sus capacidades.

De no ser por todos los cambios positivos que se habían visto en las tierras bajo su poder y por lo pasado con Kagome, Inuyasha aún seguiría oponiéndose.

—Eso no es ningún misterio Kohaku —Le respondió Miroku— A los humanos no les gusta que un demonio gobierne por ellos —Rin tomo su taza de té con demasiada seriedad, Miroku la malinterpretó— Quiero decir, un Daiyoukai—.

—¿Ha pasado algo, Kohaku? —Rin tenía esa sensación extraña, ese presentimiento que la aquejaba cuando más feliz se sentía—.

—Se están organizando Rin—.

—No la alarmes —Le dijo su hermana poniendo mala cara—.

—Tiene que saber aniue, Sesshomaru sama no quiso escucharme. —Un escalofrío recorrió a Rin— Los aldeanos creen que estoy de su lado, por ser exterminador de monstruos. Escucho lo que hablan —Se dirigió a Rin—, así como hay quienes dicen que eres _el corazón del Daiyoukai_ , otros dicen que estas hechizada, que eres una cautiva para poner a los humanos de su lado—.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —Le pregunto ceñudo Inuyasha—.

Pero Kohaku no le respondió, no había nada seguro después de todo. Entonces ¿por qué estaba tan intranquila? su presentimiento se estaba convirtiendo en realidad. ¿Qué pretendían? ¿Hacerle daño a Sesshomaru?

—Pero son solo humanos… —Lo dijo casi como un murmullo, más para sí misma que para el resto, pero Inuyasha pudo escucharla—.

—Tú eres solo una humana, y mira todo lo que le has hecho a Sesshomaru—.

* * *

 **Spectral** **: _Chan! ahí quedó, ¿qué se traen entre manos los aldeanos? ¿qué pasó con el bebé de Kagome? pero por sobretodo ¿PORQUÉ SESSHOMARU NO QUIERE DARLE UN HIJO A RIN? AHHHHHHHHHHHH!_** Eso, e _spero haber captado su atención, que me llenen de follows, favoritos y muuuuuchos reviews, sino... bueno, nada que hacer, la historia ya está lista jajaj, así que no puedo castigar a nadie con parar el fic (no, que inmadura). Antes de despedirme quiero agradecer y enviarles un beso enorme a quienes siguieron mi fic DETERMINACIÓN, gracias querid's son un sol para mi._

 ** _S_** p **e** _C_ t _r_ A **l** _F_ **a** i **R** _y_


	2. Capítulo II

**Spectral** **:** _Ya queridos lectores habituales o de paso. Si no logré captar del todo su atención con el primer cap, de seguro con este si! me tengo fe (estoy cruzando los dedos)... Quiero hacer una aclaración pequeñita antes de dejarlos con el cap,_ _nadie me preguntó, pero_ _creo que es importante para quienes no leyeron la primera parte. En mi fic Determinación Kagome estaba embarazada, si, estaba... Más explicaciones dentro del cap. Eso, enjoy._

* * *

 **Capítulo II**

* * *

—Se los digo, debemos hacer algo —Había puntualizado un hombre de rostro curtido— No podemos permitir que siga tomando nuestras tierras—.

—Es cierto, se está saliendo de control —Gritó otro, lejos del centro—.

—¿Y quién se va a atrever a hacerle frente? ¿tú? —Les respondió un hombre gordo con una risita despectiva—.

—Podríamos lanzarte a ti, quizás solo tiene hambre —Varios hombres rieron con él—.

—Es un perro monstruoso después de todo —Coreo otro hombre, en la misma mofa—.

—Búrlense lo que quieran —El hombre gordo se palmoteaba la barriga, sin sentir verguenza— Si estoy así es gracias al _gran perro,_ no nieguen que ahora nuestras tierras están más tranquilas—.

Entre las risas había un hombre que no participaba de ellas, su mirada severa se paseaba entre las personas reunidas. Hasta el momento, el monje se había mantenido al margen, quería saber hasta dónde pensaban llegar los aldeanos con sus quejas, si solo se lamentarían o realizarían alguna acción concreta. Él hace mucho que sabía lo que se tenía que hacer, lo que convenía a los humanos. Pero el diálogo estaba tomando un cariz peligroso. Era una reunión clandestina, lo que sucedía en aquellos momentos no debía llegar a los oídos del youkai, habían tenido cuidado de encontrarse en tierras lejos de sus dominios, pero bajo los riesgos de ser atacados por otros.

—¿Estás defendiéndolo, maldito? —Le preguntó otro hombre a gritos, haciendo ademán con sus puños—.

—Quítate la venda imbécil —Le respondió con una sonrisa el increpado— No podemos hacer nada contra su poder —bebió y escupió al suelo— No es que me guste estar bajo su gobierno, pero tampoco me va mal—.

Nadie le replicó, pero hubo murmullos. El monje observó como la duda iba instaurándose en los ojos de los presentes, no podía permitirlo, finalmente había llegado la oportunidad que quería.

—Yo estoy de acuerdo con él —Dijo un hombre mayor, apuntando al hombre gordo— Quién tiene una _espada de vida,_ no puede ser tan malo—.

—Estás loco anciano —Exclamó otro, pero el anciano no se amedrentó— Las espadas _solo matan_ —.

El anciano guardó silencio y negó lentamente con su cabeza. Las llamas que ardían al centro de la estancia se reflejaban en sus ojos, le daban mayor misterio y profundidad a sus palabras.

—Yo vi cuando unos bandidos le ensartaron un hacha a mi hijo, ¡lo juro! le abrieron del pecho al estómago —Explicó haciendo el corte con sus manos— Yo lloraba y maldecía sobre su cuerpo, cuando él apareció —Todos escuchaban absortos y el monje también— ...Me miró con esos ojos amarillos y sacó su espada, nunca había sentido tanto miedo, pensé que iba a matarme —tragó saliva y el resto parecía hacer lo mismo—, pero cortó a mi hijo, a mi Shin —Decía entre asombrado y asustado— Se quedó ahí, viendo donde le había cortado… yo estuve a punto de lanzarme contra él, furioso, olvidando el miedo o lo insignificante que era ¿cómo podía hacerle eso, si ya estaba muerto? mancillarlo de esa manera, pero _la mujer_ me detuvo, me dijo que mirase. Y miré. Mi Shin hablo, ¡se estaba moviendo! _Estaba vivo_ —.

El monje escuchó con horror lo relatado, si aquello era cierto, pronto venerarían al youkai como lo hacían con Buddha, no no ¡no! no podía permitirlo. Para su desgracia, pronto se escucharon relatos similares entre los aldeanos, y el monje ya no sabía si era pura invención o delirios por la primera historia.

—Que sus tierras estén más tranquilas ahora, es gracias al miedo —Intervino con voz llena de autoridad, se callaron los murmullos y solo se escuchó su voz y el movimiento de su báculo al ponerse en pie para quedar a la vista de todos— Que ese youkai este en el poder es algo antinatural, y si es verdad que tiene _ese poder_ , no sigue los designios de Buddha. La vida tiene un límite —Esperó un momento para que sopesaran sus palabras, la duda iba desapareciendo de sus ojos— …Si el _gran perro_ quiere gobernar, que lo haga con los de su especie—.

Estaba satisfecho, la duda se había disipado, en su lugar gritos fervorosos se hicieron escuchar. El monje tenía nobles propósitos, pero para lograrlos el único camino era la guerra.

—Detente ahí Houshi sama —Gritó un hombre con voz potente, pero joven, mucho más joven que el resto— No todo es miedo. Te olvidas de lo que ha hecho la mujer que lo acompaña, ya la mencionó el anciano antes—.

Los gritos se apagaron y el monje apretó los nudillos, él sabía exactamente quién era la mujer de la que hablaba, jamás podría olvidarla.

—Es humana, ¿no es verdad? —Preguntó un aldeano a otro, con voz interesada—.

—¿Eres idiota? Todos conocen al _corazón del Daiyoukai_ —Le respondió otro—.

—Se los dije, no todo es tan malo después de todo —Agregó el hombre gordo— La _Señora_ del _gran perro_ ha puesto escuelas por todas las aldeas—.

—Como si a ti te importara —Le espetó un hombre molesto— Así es como te has hecho tan gordo ¿no? —Le habló con rudeza— De seguro eres dueño de alguna, por eso lo defiendes tanto—.

—No yo, mi hijo —Le sonrió satisfecho, marcando sus papadas— ¿Y tú perdiste algo? ¿Eras un señor feudal? —Rió socarronamente—.

—Quien es dueño o no, no es lo importante —Volvió a interrumpir el monje, molesto por la interrupción. Él sabía que los precios por aquellas escuelas se limitaban a la mano de obra, así los campos prosperaban y también la vida de las aldeas; el valor del oro no era nada para el youkai, pareciera que no le importaba la riqueza— Aquella mujer no es más que una manera de distraerlos ¿no lo ven? Está hechizada —Lo consiguió otra vez, la atención estaba en él. Sentía la mirada furiosa del joven— Desde que era una niña sigue al youkai, la criaron para esto. Es solo una marioneta—.

—Es él quien mantiene a resguardo las tierras que conquista, no le ha quitado sus posesiones a nadie —Lo interrumpió de nuevo el joven. El hombre que antes era un señor feudal bufó descontento— …a nadie que no lo mereciera —Puntualizó—, y es la mujer quien se encarga de darle la oportunidad a sus hijos y ustedes mismos de que se valgan por sus propias capacidades —Fue el último ataque de ese joven, se dijo el monje al ver que la duda chispeaba por aparecer en los aldeanos otra vez—.

—¿A qué has venido exterminador? —Le preguntó el monje— Esa poderosa arma que posees y tus habilidades nos servirían contra el _gran perro_ , pero te empecinas por defenderlo. Somos nosotros quienes necesitamos esa protección, no él—.

—Vine a evitar una masacre. Cualquiera que haya sido testigo del poder del Daiyoukai vería que mis habilidades no son nada, la de ninguno de ustedes lo es—.

Otra vez gritos de aceptación. Tenía que concederle al joven mérito por sus palabras, pero erradicar a los youkais era lo principal, y si podía tomar él la posición que le quitasen al nuevo gobernador, por fin podría instaurar la paz en esas tierras. Un humano y no un ser sobrenatural. Todo lo hacía con la mejor de las intenciones, Buddha le perdonaría su ambición.

—Tienes razón, su poder es abominable —Le respondió el monje, recordando el odio con el que el youkai lo había atacado años atrás, todo a causa de esa niña, que ahora se había convertido en su mujer— Por eso, no pelearemos solos —Gritó el monje— Es momento de formar una alianza—.

—¿Con otras aldeas? —Preguntaron varios incrédulos— El chico tiene razón, nuestro poder no significa nada—.

—Una alianza con otros youkais, con unos tan poderosos como el mismo _gran perro_ —Sentenció el monje y fijó sus ojos en el exterminador— No puedes conquistar tierras sin generar rencor y odio entre tu misma especie. No estamos solos—.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

De pie, Sesshomaru escuchó atentamente las palabras de Rin que estaba sentada sobre el tatami, no le decía nada nuevo. Kohaku ya lo había advertido, pero para el exterminador no había sido suficiente, tenía que atemorizar a Rin con sus suposiciones ¿qué podían significar para el gran Sesshomaru, la furia de unos aldeanos? _Nada._

—Rin, ¿no habías dejado de temer a los humanos? —Le preguntó y la sorpresa se reflejó en sus ojos castaños—.

Sesshomaru habría esperado que le respondiera con una sonrisa, como solía hacer, pero agachó la cabeza y unas lágrimas silenciosas cayeron al suelo. Se maldijo internamente, ¿qué facilidad tenía para llegar a las fibras sensibles de las personas humanas o youkais?

—Tengo miedo de lo que puedan llegar a hacerle —Le respondió— ...Ha lo que tanto le costó crear—.

En su interior se formó una mezcla de sentimientos, así que se preocupaba por él y no por ella. ¿No entendía que debía ser al revés? Sesshomaru no pudo más que sonreír. Se sentó sobre la hierba dándole la espalda, lejos de Rin, no la tocaría ni para secar sus mejillas. No podía verla tan desvalida, ver su cara húmeda y casi saborear el gusto salado de sus lágrimas, y no beberlas de su misma piel; quitó ese pensamiento. No permitiría otro descuido, no quería ni pensar en lo que había ocurrido tres días atrás. Lo que había hecho, lo que ella había hecho, lo que ambos habían hecho y todo por una sencilla pregunta... Rin se preocupaba por unos simples humanos y él, en no engendrarle un hijo.

Aguzó su olfato y lo dirigió hacia Rin. Se tenía que asegurar de que nada se estuviera formando en su vientre. Podía estar tranquilo, nada. Muy bien, al primer indicio lo habría hecho desaparecer, sin miramientos, ni siquiera una consulta a Rin.

—Son solo humanos. —Fue su única respuesta— Ridículo, no pueden hacerme nada—.

—Dije lo mismo —Le respondió Rin con una media sonrisa— Inuyasha sama me recordó que yo también soy humana—.

Sesshomaru se volvió a mirarla, estudiándola. Su cuerpo menudo, las facciones dulces de su rostro y esas acciones tan amables y desinteresadas que tenía. Aspiró el aire y disfrutó de su aroma, era humana, pero ¿por qué no la veía como tal?

—No los subestime, por favor —Le rogó— Permítame ser su voz, evitar que…—.

Fue demasiado rápido, pero no quería dejarle ninguna duda al respecto. Se posó en menos de un segundo frente a ella provocando que su espalda cayera sobre el tatami. Sesshomaru aprisionó una de sus muñecas bajo su mano derecha y la otra mano la dejó apoyada muy cerca de su rostro en son de poder. Rin lo observaba con los ojos muy abiertos y el corazón acelerado, pero no estaba asustada, solo sorprendida.

—No te acercarás a los humanos… Si algo te sucede, los mataré _… a todos_ —.

Rin volvió sus ojos a la normalidad y miró al Daiyoukai con demasiada ternura. Sesshomaru se maldijo, se dijo que estaba siendo demasiado protector, debería haberse mostrado frío y casi como si no le importaba, pero Rin sabía leerlo, debía intuir sus ansias de mantenerla a salvo, su miedo y por sobre todo, su amor. Rin no hizo tal de quitárselo de encima, ni de forcejear por liberar su mano derecha. Se limitó a acariciar la mejilla de Sesshomaru con su mano libre, Sesshomaru podía sentir como seguía las líneas violáceas de su rostro. Pero tenía que dejar claro su mensaje; aferró aún más la muñeca de Rin y aprisionó la mano que le acariciaba la mejilla.

—Lo haré —Le aseguró— No te les acercarás Rin—.

—¿Por qué puede protegerme, y no yo a mi Señor?—.

Sesshomaru se vio sorprendido como solo ella podía hacerlo. Quería protegerlo, sin más poder que su bondad y el lazo humano que disponía. La lógica le decía que debía de parecerle patético, pero lo que llevaba a Rin a pensar de esa manera era lo mismo que le impedía a él ver aquello como absurdo. La sangre de Rin cambió peligrosamente los matices de su aroma, tenía que soltarla y dejarle, pero su mano izquierda que aferraba la mano de Rin no le respondía. En vez de alejarla, atrajo su mano a su boca, era embriagante. Olió sus dedos y la palma, pero con cuidado de no tocarla. Rin estaba en silencio, observándolo, pero su respiración se hacía más profunda. Sesshomaru podía sentir el sube y baja del abdomen de Rin bajo su cuerpo, con cada movimiento iba perdiendo el control del que tanto se enorgullecía. Cerró los ojos y olió a sus anchas su muñeca, Sesshomaru pegó sus labios sintiendo el rápido y cálido flujo de su sangre, abrió su boca y dejó que su lengua paladeara la piel.

No, no podía, seguía fértil, no tanto como hace unos días, pero lo estaba. No podía. Con la misma rapidez que se acercó a Rin, se alejó. Sentía su respiración agitada y el fluir de su sangre tan ávida como la de ella, no quería volverse ni siquiera a mirarla. Tenía pensado emprender el vuelo, cuando sintió como un objeto pequeño le impactó por detrás de la cabeza. Había sido Rin. Sesshomaru abrió grandemente los ojos.

—No vuelvas a dejarme así Sesshomaru—Le dijo Rin ofendida, y se lanzó al rio—.

Sesshomaru observó divertido el objeto que le lanzó, era su vitela. Era primera vez que le hablaba de ese modo, sonrió.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

—Así que quiere que te mantengas al margen —Le dijo Kagome—.

Rin seguía molesta por la actitud de Sesshomaru de hace tres noches, y llevaba esa misma cantidad de tiempo sin verlo. Presentía que en estos momentos estaría en el castillo, pero no tenía intenciones de estar con él, por lo que fue de visita a la aldea de Kaede. No entró en grandes detalles con Kagome, solo le contó lo preocupada que estaba por lo que les había dicho Kohaku y de la respuesta de Sesshomaru ante su ofrecimiento.

—No es mucho lo que puedo hacer —Reconoció Rin—, pero podría hablar con los aldeanos—.

—Por supuesto que podrías, pero no te pondrá en riesgo—.

—Si, y tampoco a ese estúpido orgullo que tiene —Kagome abrió mucho los ojos— No, no estoy molesta por… Es solo que…—.

—Te entiendo —Le respondió comprensiva— Yo también pienso que su orgullo es algo estúpido —Rin entendió que también se refería a Inuyasha, sonrió— Lo que me sorprende es que hables así, Rin chan —dio un sorbo a su té sin quitarle ojo, Rin se sonrojó— Estas algo tensa —Rin sin querer dio vuelta su té, se disculpó entre risitas nerviosas y limpió todo rápidamente—.

—No, no es nada —Trató de cambiar de tema. Bien sabía ella que quien la había dejado tensa era Sesshomaru— ¿Cómo sigue Sango sama?—.

El rostro de Kagome se entristeció. Su amiga estaba enferma, al igual que su pequeño. Miroku había tenido que dejarlos en busca de Jinenji.

—La anciana Kaede está cuidándola, yo no puedo acercarme —Se acarició la barriga protectora—.

—Sango sama entiende —Rin posó su mano sobre la de Kagome—.

—Rin chan —La nombró con cariño— siempre evitas tocar mi barriga —Rin se sorprendió, tenía razón, pero Kagome no se molestó, solo tomó su mano y la puso sobre su vientre— ¿Lo sientes? tranquila, está feliz—.

No quiso disculparse, no sabía cómo hacerlo o qué decirle, sabía que no era su culpa, pero no podía evitar sentir aprensión por el embarazo de Kagome. La tragedia de su primer embarazo no la afectó solo a ella, y ella no quería decírselo, confesarle que era el motivo de que…

—Sesshomaru no quiere que pases por lo mismo ¿verdad? —Le preguntó Kagome como si viera a través de sus ojos. Rin la observó y se dio cuenta de que le había quitado la mano del vientre—.

—Kagome sama no debería hablar sobre esto, no quiero que…—.

—Está bien, no hay problema, no temas por mí —Trató de infundirle valor— lo que sea que suceda no será a causa de lo que hablemos —Kagome le sonrió, no una sonrisa por aparentar, sino una verdadera sonrisa—.

—Kagome sama, cuan… cuando—.

—¿Cuándo perdí a mi primer hijo? —Rin asintió, no podía decirlo—.

—Sesshomaru lo sabía —Le confesó— Se lo dijo a Inuyasha sama… Que después del primero, el resto iría bien —Se lo sacó del pecho, tenía que decírselo, sentía que era lo correcto—.

—Así fue como sucedió entonces —Kagome se decayó por un momento— Por eso Inuyasha es tan condescendiente con él ahora—.

—Es por la sangre youkai de su padre, es demasiado fuerte para nosotras —Rin le dio una sonrisa triste, su condición humana siempre estaba presente—.

—Pero Inuyasha es un Hanyou, por eso después del primer embarazo puedo… —Observó Kagome y Rin asintió—.

—Sesshomaru es un Youkai, un Daiyoukai mejor dicho. Yo no resistiría el primer embarazo—.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

—A ti no te afectan las enfermedades ¿verdad Inuyasha? —Le pregunta una afiebrada Sango—.

—No, es por mi sangre —Le responde el Hanyou arrullando al pequeño bebé en brazos—.

—Que bueno, así no contagiarás a Kagome—.

La anciana Kaede ponía compresas frías sobre su frente, tenía el rostro tan arrugado que no se podía saber si tenía el semblante preocupado.

—¿Se han ido más aldeanos? —Quiso saber la exterminadora, Inuyasha le dio una mirada desaprobatoria—.

—Es mejor que te preocupes por tu salud, de todas formas la aldea estaba demasiado llena —Era su manera de responderle, siempre restándole importancia a algo que si lo tenía—.

—¿Serán los mismos que me trataron mal por tener a un Hanyou como amigo? —Le preguntó Sango con una sonrisa débil. Se dirigió por último a la anciana— Kaede sama, ¿Kohaku volvió?—.

Kaede miró preocupada a Inuyasha. Kohaku no vivía en la aldea con ellos, pero todos los días los visitaba, ya llevaba días sin aparecer. Inuyasha sabía que algo se estaba fraguando entre los humanos y él no podía dejar a sus amigos por buscarlo, no podía dejar a Kagome y su hijo.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

—Bueno, tú, quiero decir ustedes… —Rin miró al suelo ante la pregunta de Kagome, asintió— Oh, entonces ¿cómo…?—.

Rin levantó la mirada y se dio cuenta de que la curiosidad de Kagome era mucho mayor que su vergüenza, ver aquello hizo que su propia vergüenza disminuyera, pero solo un poco.

—Ocurrió antes de que…—.

—Oh, ya veo… antes de que yo perdiera… —Kagome se tocó el vientre y miró rápidamente a Rin para que prosiguiera, ésta asintió—.

—…Fue después de aquello que Sesshomaru se mostró más restrictivo en —Rin sintió como se le encendían las mejillas— …nuestros encuentros—.

Rin se sorprendió al ver que Kagome se veía decepcionada, no sabía que cara habría puesto, ya que Kagome trató de explicarse.

—Es solo que no imagino a Sesshomaru en un momento tan… íntimo —bebió un largo sorbo de té— Pero si ya había sucedido antes ¿…estás segura de que…? —Kagome aventó las manos frente a su cara para que la disculpara y olvidara lo que había preguntado—.

Rin entendió cuál era la duda de Kagome. Si ya había sucedido ¿cómo era posible que aún no estuviera embarazada? Quería que le diera más detalles, ¿acaso no estaba segura de que ella supiera si habían hecho las cosas como correspondían? ¿O era que creía incapaz a Sesshomaru de ser un hombre? De pronto un fuego se encendió en el interior de Rin, un fuego que la estaba consumiendo desde varias noches.

—Sesshomaru le hace honor a la poderosa sangre que posee —Le dijo cerrando sus ojos y dando un sorbo de té— …Y con poderosa me refiero a todos los sentidos—.

Si Kagome se molestó, fue solo un momento. Rin le había dado a entender que él era mucho más viril y hábil que Inuyasha, por tratarse de un youkai completo. Después de mantenerse la mirada por unos segundos comenzaron a reír. Kagome le habló de los métodos que podía utilizar para no quedar embarazada, aunque claro, siempre estaría el riesgo. Rin olió las hierbas que le había entregado y dudó, Sesshomaru tenía un olfato demasiado sensible; estaba absorta pensando en cómo podría camuflarlas, cuando la voz de Kagome la sacó de sus planes.

—Rin chan, ya no hablas de Sesshomaru con el honorífico —Observó Kagome, y Rin se sonrojo aún más que cuando hablaron de sus intimidades— No te habías dado cuenta, ¿verdad?—.

Rin negó con la cabeza, con una sonrisa apenada. No le había dicho a Kagome que se debía a lo molesta que estaba con él, tan molesta que le había lanzado su vitela. Recordó el motivo que ocasionó su conducta y se dijo que no se disculparía, se lo merecía.

—¿En qué piensas? —Quiso saber Kagome—.

—En que no creo que vuelva a hablar así de Sesshomaru sama —Rió sincera—.

La conversación no había terminado tan mal después de todo. Rin se despidió agradecida de la sacerdotisa, acariciando ya sin temor su panza. Durante el camino Royakan le hablaba, le decía algo acerca de Jaken y lo injusto de... Pero la mente de Rin estaba lejos. Se tocaba su abdomen plano con algo de pesar, pensando que aquellos deseos irrefrenables de querer yacer con Sesshomaru, no tenían que ver solo con un deseo de su cuerpo, sino que quizás, a ella también le gustaría lucir una abultada barriga.

* * *

 **Spectral : **_Chan, ahí quedo!_ _Les cuento que_ _e_ _stoy feliz, muy contenta con sus comentarios, favoritos y los follows (aunque pocos followers me dejan review ¬¬, no es nada personal, pero siempre me perturba) con más ganas les subo capitulo, esta vez un poco más corto para no aburrirlos. Y? qué les pareció? se imaginaban que Sesshomaru tendría esos motivos para no ser padre? Alguien reconoció al exterminador? al monje? cuéntenme de todo, HASTA LO QUE NO LES GUSTO, saquen las garras, sin miedo, lo único inadmisible es no dejar review. Me despido con un agradecimiento enorme para mis reviewers: **buchjacqueline4, Visitaxd, Linaree,** **Any-Chan, Lesly, Rinmy Uchiha y Nagi Yamamoto**. Son siempre un Sol._

 ** _S_** p **e** _C_ t _r_ A **l** _F_ **a** i **R** _y_


	3. Capítulo III

**C. Escipión : **_Queridos, cambie de nombre, era Spectral Fairy, pero ya no más. Mis explicaciones están en mi profile. Ahora con respecto al cap, quiero prevenirlos, este capítulo me quedó muuy largo, pensé en dividirlo en dos partes, pero no encontré manera. Así que, aquí está. Contengan la respiración en cada escena. Nos leemos al final._

* * *

 **Capítulo III**

* * *

Jaken se paseaba nervioso por los pasillos del castillo, era sabido por él que los humanos querían derrocar a su amo bonito. Kohaku había visitado días atrás a Sesshomaru sama para advertírselo, pero su amo no se mostró sorprendido, ni siquiera preocupado. Y con justa razón, pensaba Jaken. Son solo humanos ¿qué podían ser ellos ante su amo?

 _Nada._

Pero Rin no pensaba como él, nunca lo hacía. Jaken cerró sus ojos con enfado mientras recordaba cómo la Señora del Oeste también le había pedido a Sesshomaru sama que evitará un confrontamiento con los humanos. ¡Qué no le habría dicho Jaken ante su insistencia!, pero ya no podía, pensó malhumorado. Aún así a Jaken no le sorprendió ver que su amo si escuchaba a la mocosa. Si, mocosa, pensó irritado y por muy contrario que le pareciera, con cariño. Rin nunca dejaría de ser la mocosa molesta para él. Dio un suspiro, pero se recobró rápidamente. Regresó a su pensamiento el amo. Si, ahí estaba Sesshomaru sama visitando las aldeas e informándose de sus lugartenientes, pero nadie sabía nada. Si algo ocurría, lo llevaban en secreto y Kohaku era el único que se había infiltrado en los planes de unos pocos.

¿Por qué habrían de preocuparse entonces? Pero esa indiferencia de Jaken era de días atrás. Hoy el cuento era otro. Los humanos conspiradores ya tenían su batallón, era cuestión de horas para que estallara el enfrentamiento. Jaken alisó su kimono, tosió para aclarar su garganta y se hizo presente en la sala principal. Diez hombres esperaban arrodillados por la presencia de su Gobernador y la Señora, cuando vieron que era Jaken quien había llegado la decepción se reflejó en sus rostros y en el corazón del pequeño Youkai, la ira.

—¿A qué han venido al honorable Castillo de Sesshomaru sama? —Habló con voz fuerte y autoritaria, dándose ínfulas que no tenía—.

—Queremos dar nuestras espadas por él —Respondió uno poniéndose en pie, Jaken se molestó por el gesto, mientras él estuviera en pie, ellos debían estar de rodillas—.

—Y por la señora —Dijo otro, también poniéndose en pie, a Jaken se le inflaron sus venas habituales—.

—Son humanos ¿en qué podrían serle de utilidad ustedes? Sin contar que son solo diez —Les respondió socarrón—.

—Somos los representantes de diez aldeas —Dijo con orgullo uno de los diez, como si detrás de si tuviera a cien aldeanos—.

—Regresen a sus aldeas, será mejor que no le hagan perder el tiempo a Sesshomaru sama—.

Terminó de hablar y todos se pusieron de rodillas llevando su frente al suelo. Jaken se sintió de dos metros de altura, hasta su sombra parecía mayor, temible. Sonrió, así que eso era lo que necesitaban para que lo trataran con el respeto que merecía, más que mal, él era la voz de su amo cuando no se encontraba, era casi el mismo Sesshomaru.

—¿Qué ocurre Jaken? —La voz glacial de su amo lo dejó de piedra. Ya encontraba extraño tanto respeto por él. No venía solo, a su lado estaba Rin—.

—Sesshomaru sama, miré —Le dijo Rin refiriéndose a los diez aldeanos, como si se tratara de sus amigos— ¿Cómo están? —Les preguntó y Jaken no entendió cómo era posible que una persona de su posición se rebajase a tratar así a esa gentuza. Pensó que Sesshomaru sama de seguro estaría de acuerdo con él, pero como no vio reprimenda intercedió por Rin—.

—La honorable Señora les ha hecho una pregunta —Les gritó a todo pulmón Jaken, que aun que le molestara aquello, tenía que desempeñar un papel— ¡Despeguen la cara del suelo y mírenla!—.

Pero ninguno se atrevió a hacerlo, Rin le sonrió a Jaken y asintió levemente. Comenzó a nombrar a cada aldeano para Sesshomaru.

—Han venido: Kabuto, Ashigaro, Sayo, Tanaka, Yosano, Tamura, Nakata, Ichiro, Shin y Jun —A medida que decía sus nombres, cada uno levantaba la cabeza sonrojado. Rin no dudo en ningún momento. Si había confundido a alguien, nadie lo dijo—.

Jaken no les permitió hablar, les dijo a su manera a lo que habían venido, " _ser molestias para su señor que muy bien sabía que no necesitaba"_ , estaba a punto de despacharlos. Los aldeanos le dieron una dura mirada, pero no se atrevieron a levantar la voz. Rin se mostró complacida, aunque no podía ocultar del todo su preocupación. Sesshomaru los observó a todos, sin reflejar ni una pizca de lo que pensaba en su rostro. Jaken tragó saliva.

—Shin —Lo nombró Rin y el aludido se puso en pie como un resorte con los brazos muy pegados al cuerpo— ¿Están conscientes a lo que se enfrentan?—.

—¡Si, Rin sama! Somos 700 espadas dispuestas a luchar —Los demás gritaron un _SI_ a coro. Sesshomaru seguía con su rostro impasible, Jaken admitía que con el solo hecho de estar escuchando aquello ya significaba algo—.

—¿Espadas? —Preguntó asombrada Rin y le dio una sonrisa— Son ustedes quienes blandirán las espadas —Hizo una morisqueta como si diera una estocada en el aire, y todos se miraron indecisos con ganas de sonreír, pero sin atreverse. Sesshomaru miró con interés a Rin— ¿Qué dice Sesshomaru sama?—.

Jaken miraba a uno y a otro, pero más a Rin. Estaba claro que diría que no ¿por qué se lo había preguntado? Solo era una chiquilla impertinente, los humanos no serían de ninguna ayuda. Ya conocía él a su amo bonito, había estado más años con él, que Rin, se dijo con suficiencia.

—Rin… haz lo que quieras —Le respondió lacónico retirándose, pero no sin antes darle una rápida mirada a su sirviente—.

Jaken no pudo más que caer de espaldas, eso solo podía significar una cosa. Rin asintió complacida y los aldeanos entendieron que fueron aceptados. Él tendría que preparar todo por supuesto, y más le valía que lo hiciera bien. Rin se quedó con los aldeanos y él siguió a su amo.

—Jaken —Lo nombró parándose en medio del pasillo— Tráeme a Kohaku, no me hagas esperar—.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Inuyasha jugaba sobre la barriga de Kagome, dejaba caer gotas de agua para ver en qué dirección caían, Kagome no le prestaba real atención, sus pensamientos se encontraban puestos en su medio hermano Sesshomaru y Rin.

—¿No crees que debería estar con ella? —Cambió de posición sobre el futon y arruinó el juego, Inuyasha frunció el ceño—.

—¿A qué te refieres? Si ya está con ella—.

—Digo, para la batalla —Le dio una mirada intensa— Tú estás conmigo ¿no?—.

Kagome observó cómo se le colorearon las mejillas a Inuyasha, no importaba el tiempo que llevaran juntos, esas reacciones no se terminarían y le gustaba.

—Tú no eres ningún blanco —Le cortó el romanticismo, así de fácil y Kagome comprendió que eso tampoco se terminaría— Sesshomaru está haciendo lo que cree mejor para Rin—.

—Sigo pensando que debería estar con ella—.

—Es a él a quien quieren. —Le explicó Inuyasha— Si le hicieran algo a Rin, sería suicidio. Por eso la deja con Kohaku, no la pondrá en riesgo. Yo hice lo mismo una vez, ¿ya no te acuerdas?—.

Kagome fijó su mirada en los de Inuyasha, claro que lo recordaba, la había dejado anclada en su época para que no la dañarán y las cosas habían terminado peor. Pero el punto no era ese ¿es que no las entendían? Ellas querían estar con ellos, acompañarlos hasta en las peleas más cruentas. Kagome no se pondría en peligro esta vez, y agradecía que Inuyasha se quedara con ella, no había tenido necesidad de pedírselo, pero seguía pensando que lo que hacía Sesshomaru estaba mal, no debía de separarse de Rin.

—Es Sesshomaru, no sé de qué te preocupas —Le restó importancia Inuyasha—.

Pero no era él quien le preocupaba, se aferró el vientre y recordó a un youkai que no veía hace un año.

—¿Has sabido algo de Shippo?—.

—No, sabes que no —Inuyasha la miró preocupado— ¿Qué ocurre Kagome? Kohaku dice que está bien—.

—Tengo un mal presentimiento Inuyasha. Shippo no está, Kohaku está con Rin, Sango sigue enferma, Miroku no tiene la kasana y Sesshomaru pelea por sus propios medios; sé que ahora no puede pelear solo, tiene que hacerlo con su impero, pero mañana… —Inuyasha la abrazó protector y le dio un beso en los labios, no le permitió terminar la oración, pero aun así Kagome sabía lo que ocurriría mañana—.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Su amo no lo decía, pero Jaken sabía que estaba furioso. Por la mañana, el monje había enviado a uno de los hombres que Sesshomaru había revivido montado sobre un caballo, con un mensaje pegado al cuerpo:

 _"El imperio que has construido no te corresponde, al anochecer caerás con él. El odio y el rencor van por ti"._

Para que el mensaje tomara el efecto deseado, el emisario estaba muerto. Sesshomaru no podía utilizar su espada para revivirlo. Rin había llorado como una niña abrazada a Jaken, y Jaken no la reprendió ni la hizo a un lado, le dio unas palmaditas torpes en la espalda, como cuando era una niña, y Rin, como si hubiese sido el gesto más afectuoso, bajó sus sollozos.

Pero el momento duró poco, ya que Sesshomaru le tendió su mano y la levantó del suelo con delicadeza, limpió las lágrimas de sus mejillas, y acarició su pelo como se le había visto tantas veces hacer en público. Sesshomaru indiferente a las miradas de los presentes, le habló a Rin al oído. Jaken estaba seguro que ni Royakan habría escuchado lo que le dijo a Rin, pero lo que fuera hizo que soltará más lágrimas y aferrará la mano de Sesshomaru. Finalmente asintió en silencio y se fue con Kohaku y Royakan. Sesshomaru había dado ordenes precisas de resguardarla en sus dependencias privadas.

Después de aquello, los sucesos se dieron demasiado rápido para Jaken. Kohaku ya les había advertido que el monje contaba con los youkai que había exiliado Sesshomaru, pero aquel mensaje del aldeano muerto lo ratificaba. Jaken había estado ocupado dando armas y vistiendo tanto a youkais como humanos, con las armaduras que había mandado a hacer Rin a Totosai. Al esconderse el sol ya estaban todos en formación esperando lo que dictaminara su gobernante. Jaken se había negado en redondo a quedarse en el Castillo, él quería estar al lado de su amo en batalla, como siempre había sido.

Y allí estaban, frente al Castillo resguardando lo más importante que tenía el amo, según creía Jaken, su imperio. Sesshomaru estaba con su armadura, sus espadas y su kimono impolutos, el viento movía su blanco pelo y Jaken no daba en sí de expectación. Esa noche vería otra vez el poder del gran Daiyoukai, todos lo verían, y ya no habría duda de quién era el más fuerte.

También se encontraban con ellos Ah-Un, a quién montaba, y a su lado la nueva compañera del dragón a quien le dio una mirada recelosa. Se dijo que algo andaba en el aire, primero el amo y luego Ah-Un, no, a él no le ocurriría. El vozarrón de un gran youkai interrumpió sus pensamientos, hablaba con uno de los humanos.

—¿Estás seguro que podrás manejarla? —Le decía con su voz áspera a un hombre fornido mientras le tendía su pesada y gran arma, el hombre se tambaleó y se dejó caer por el peso del arma, pero con esfuerzo logró levantarse, sus compañeros lo ovacionaron y, él y youkai rieron. No, algo definitivamente andaba en el aire, se dijo Jaken—.

—Sesshomaru sama —Le habló uno de los hombres tras ellos, con la cabeza gacha en son de respeto, pero con voz firme— Estamos a sus órdenes—.

Jaken no creyó que aquello pasara NUNCA, que un humano se dirigiera a su amo y más aún, diera su vida en servicio. Pero tampoco creía que Sesshomaru sama aceptara que humanos lucharan por él, así como había sucedido con Rin, que era su compañera humana. Lo miró asombrado, él no conoció a Inu no Taisho, pero tuvo la certeza, por mucho que a él mismo le molestase, que su padre estaría orgulloso de su hijo mayor.

—Jaken, te quedarás a cargo —Le dijo, y a Jaken se le fue el color del rostro, miró al humano que estaba tan pálido como él— Shin ¿ese es tu nombre? —Le preguntó al hombre y este lo miró boquiabierto, Jaken tuvo que darle con su báculo para sacarlo de su impresión. Asintió— Dile a tus hombres que ninguno tiene permitido morir —No lo miró en ningún segundo, pero antes de emprender el vuelo miró de soslayo a Jaken que tenía la quijada desencajada, más impresionado que Shin. Y el pequeño youkai estaba tan casado de esas miradas, lo entendía, no debía dejar morir a nadie. Asintió con decisión, estaba a punto de gritar a todo pulmón que nadie hiciera algo estúpido, cuando el hombre llamado Shin se le adelantó—.

—Ya escucharon a Sesshomaru sama —Gritó con decisión a la compañía humana— ¡Ninguno de nosotros tiene permitido morir! —Y todos gritaron el nombre de su señor, a Jaken se le erizaron los pelos, sabía que el grito también lo había escuchado él—.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

—¿Recuerdas la primera vez que estuvimos así? —Le preguntó a Kohaku y éste vio lo familiar de la escena, ambos apoyados en la pared sentados sobre el suelo mirándose los pies, solo esperando... Quería decirle que aquella vez la tenía cautiva y ahora solo la estaba protegiendo, pero Rin volvió a hablarle— ¿Crees que los aldeanos estén bien? Me pregunto si Sesshomaru les habrá dicho algo antes de pelear... —Se mordió el labio y Kohaku se preparó a responder, pero se quedó con la boca a medio abrir— …Se lo pedí, le dije lo importante que sería si los alentaba, pero ya sabes cómo es… ¿tú qué crees Kohaku? —Lo miró, y Kohaku tomó aire dispuesto a contestar, pero Rin fue más rápida— ¡Y hay tantos aldeanos que ya fueron salvados por _tenseiga!_ Sesshomaru no podrá traerlos de vuelta si… —Se interrumpió mirando a su amigo— Estoy hablando demasiado ¿no?, lo siento. Estoy preocupada—Recogió sus rodillas y las abrazó— No quiero que nada le pase, ni a Jaken sama ni a nadie—.

Si, Kohaku definitivamente sentía que aquel momento le era familiar. Aquella vez un montón de youkais evitaban que salieran del castillo, mientras una pequeña Rin lo acribillaba a preguntas. Pero era una Rin crecida la que le hablaba ahora, sin parar y sin esperar una respuesta a sus preguntas. Se quedó mirando a aquella Rin, que se refería a su señor sin honorífico. Eso jamás habría ocurrido años atrás.

Recordó a Sesshomaru sama, esa vez, cuando era un niño controlado por Naraku, y Sesshomaru sama había estado a punto de matarlo, pero hoy se sentía henchido de orgullo. El Daiyoukai que más admiraba había sido claro y preciso en sus órdenes. _"Nadie entra, mantén a Rin a salvo"._ Le estaba confiando su vida y no le defraudaría.

—No le ocurrirá nada —Kohaku la tranquilizó pasando un brazo por sus hombros— Es el Daiyoukai más fuerte que existe, los protegerá, _a todos_ —.

Kohaku sentía como Rin seguía intranquila, y se dio cuenta de que sus palabras tampoco lo sosegaban. No le veía el sentido al enfrentamiento, tenía claro el desenlace, mucho antes de que amaneciera el ejército contrario estaría aniquilado, pero había algo que lo inquietaba ¿Quién los lideraba? Se negaba a creer que fuera solo aquel monje, se había quedado cerca varios días para averiguarlo, pero nunca lo supo ¿Qué youkai seguiría las órdenes de un humano? aunque hubiera un youkai poderoso, se dijo, no existía nadie que igualara al Lord de las tierras del Oeste.

—¿Has tenido noticias de Shippo? —Preguntó Rin y Kohaku negó con la cabeza, sorprendido por la repentina mención de su amigo zorro. No le gustaba la sensación que le provocó—.

—Hace más de un año que no lo veo —Le dijo— Pero debe estar bien, no te preocupes. —Rin asintió, y Kohaku supo que se sentía culpable—.

—Perdóname Kohaku—.

—¿Qué? ¿por qué? —Tomó el rostro de Rin por el mentón y lo giró hacia él, una acción que jamás haría frente a Sesshomaru— No es tu culpa que se haya ido, es ya un hombre y tiene que madurar —Le dijo, pensando que se refería a Shippo—.

—No, no es por Shippo —Respondió apesadumbrada— …Deberías estar con tu hermana y los demás, Sesshomaru es muy egoísta a veces —Le dijo, haciéndole ver que estaba ahí sin derecho a quejarse. Kohaku no pudo reprimir una sonrisa, no podría hacerle entender lo que significaba para él esa oportunidad—.

—No están solos, les ha dejado el youkai que tanto miedo te da, Koh—.

—Aun así —Le dijo preocupada— Esta noche es luna nueva, Inuyasha sama dejará de ser un hanyou—.

Kohaku no respondió, Rin tenía razón, pero ellos no tenían relación en la batalla de Sesshomaru. Solo era una coincidencia, y si no lo fuera… ¿Cómo podía saber tanto ese monje?

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Eran menos humanos que en su propio ejército, ni siquiera los alcanzaban en número de youkais. Sesshomaru sintió un cosquilleo en la comisura de sus labios. ¿Qué era? ¿gratificación?

 _Tonterías._

Pero antes de asestar el primer golpe se dirigió a las fuerzas contrarias de hombres y demonios. Se lo había prometido a Rin, que tendría consideración y mostraría misericordia.

Les dijo con la poderosa tonalidad de su voz y sin necesidad de gritar " _que sus esfuerzos vanos solo les traerían vergüenza y muerte si no dejaban sus espadas"._ Esperó un momento con el brazo en alto para dar la orden de ataque, los humanos dudaron y, podrían haber sido muchos los que hicieran caso de sus palabras, pero apenas salían de sus filas los youkais de su mismo bando los mataban sin parpadear. Si alguien más quiso retirarse prefirió no hacerlo.

Sesshomaru sintió como sus ojos se tornaban rojos, la rabia comenzaba a bullir en su interior y _tenseiga_ se removía inquieta en su funda. Había cumplido, era más de lo que debería haber hecho, y sabía lo que tenía que hacer siguiente.

Antes de bajar su brazo le habló a Aghásura, que se mantenía en el aire al igual que él, con sus ojos ocultos bajo su sombrero de paja. No había querido aceptar la armadura de Totosai, vestía en cambio su habitual ropaje liviano con los colores de la grulla, blanco, azul y negro.

—Maten a los youkais, a los humanos no —Si a Aghásura le pareció extraña la orden, no lo demostró. Asintió y bajó para repartir la orden—.

Sesshomaru lo observaba, no se decidía aún si era un youkai de confianza, sabía lo que se hablaba de él. Implacable, destructivo y con un apetito voraz por la sangre humana. Si realmente tenía esas características —nada propias de una grulla—, una sumisión tan marcada era sospechosa. Prefería tenerlo bajo su vista que al cuidado de Rin, como le había pedido en un principio, _como le había pedido en más de una ocasión_. Ahora demostraría su valía.

No hizo esperar más a nadie, su brazo derecho cortó el aire. El primero en atacar fue Aghásura, rápido y sediento, como si hubiese estado con una amarra invisible en sus poderosas piernas y manos. Sesshomaru por su parte —iracundo como estaba— optaba por la calma. El monje, era él a quién quería, obteniéndolo a él, sus garras tendrían al artífice de todo aquello.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Jaken ya no se sorprendía. Su amo bonito había dado orden de no matar a los humanos, y era Aghásura el portador de su voz, pensó molesto. Debería haber sido él. Pero no tenía tiempo para detenerse en el pajarraco engreído, ya bastante tenía batallando contra hombres y youkais.

—¡Aléjense malditos, soy el primer ministro! —Gritaba como si aquel título le diera un poder especial—.

—¡Jaken sama, abajo! —Era Kabuto, uno de los aldeanos. No se lo pensó dos veces y se agachó—.

Desde que Jaken había detenido uno de los ataques de un Tengu —un youkai que escupía fuego—, para proteger a los humanos que tenía a cargo, lo trataban con respeto y hasta escuchaban sus órdenes, no importaba que Jaken les hubiese dicho que no lo hacía por ellos, sino por Sesshomaru sama, ellos estaban igual de agradecidos.

Pero, aunque Kabuto le había salvado de que le cortaran el cuello, jamás escucharía una palabra de gratitud de él, no, eso no.

—¡Por Sesshomaru sama! —Los envalentonó Jaken para el ataque, frente a ellos había un Oni enorme, aunque torpe—.

—¡Por Rin sama! —Gritaron otros a coro y se lanzaron junto con Jaken—.

Se sentía con confianza, esquivaba los ataques de los humanos con facilidad, y cuando un youkai lo arrinconaba siempre estaba Ah-Un cerca o alguno de los aldeanos. No había nada que temer, ya se sentía vencedor, mantenía a la mayoría de los aldeanos vivos. Sesshomaru sama se sentiría orgulloso de su primer ministro.

Pero en un segundo el suelo bajo sus pies se removió, cayó de bruces al suelo junto a los humanos, y vio como dentro del Oni recién cortado emergía otro youkai, poco poderoso, como todos los que habían abatido. Pero el Youkai estaba de pie y ellos no. Jaken sin pensarlo —porque de haberlo hecho la reacción habría sido muy distinta— quitó de en medio al humano que estaba a su lado —ya le parecían todos iguales— y la espada que blandía el youkai le dio de lleno en su pierna izquierda. Primero vinieron los gritos de los humanos, todos socorriéndolo y luego el horror de ver su pierna cercenada junto al dolor. Pero miró a los humanos, estaban bien. No le había fallado a su amo.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

—¿Debería escucharse tan cerca la batalla? —Le preguntó Kagome a Inuyasha, con la preocupación patente en su voz—.

Inuyasha no la miró, no quería decirle que no, que no debería ser. Pero no era necesario, ella ya lo sabía... Tomó impotente la empuñadura de _Tessaiga_. En su forma humana de nada le serviría, y de nada serviría él para proteger a Kagome, su hijo y a los demás. ¿A qué jugaba Sesshomaru? ¿por qué no acababa de una vez con esa batalla? Nunca imagino que le molestaría por una vez que su medio hermano demostrara sentimientos ¿Por eso no quería usar a _bakusaiga_? ¿por no querer dañar a los humanos? Inuyasha apretó los nudillos y mostró sus débiles colmillos humanos.

Miró a Kagome, su abultada barriga le decía que no podría moverla; caminar o esforzarse harían que se adelantara el parto y tampoco podía mover a Sango. Si Kohaku estuviera con ellos… incluso Shippo… Al fin su entrenamiento podía ser de utilidad ¿y dónde estaba el bendito zorro cuando lo necesitaban?

Solo podía pensar en el amanecer.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Sesshomaru ya no utilizaba su látigo, solo se servía de sus garras, no necesitaba más, se dijo para restarle importancia a lo hecho con anterioridad.

Rin le había hablado de todos los aldeanos que conocía, de las habilidades que tenían, de lo que hacían, de lo que les gustaba o de cosas tan cotidianas como de qué se habían reído durante el día. Rara vez Sesshomaru se mostraba interesado o preguntaba sobre algo referente a los humanos que gobernaba por el solo hecho de encontrarse en sus tierras, pero lo cierto es que no se perdía palabra de Rin, y así como ella los conocía, él también. Y ahí estaba Tanaka, el hombre que había impresionado a Rin por su habilidad con el látigo, acorralado por una turba de humanos y un youkai inferior, con una espada que claramente no sabía manejar.

—Más te valdría un machete —Le dijo lanzándole su propio látigo— No hagas que me arrepienta—.

Se lo había dejado y Tanaka consternado abría y cerraba la boca, pero sin lograr articular palabra. Sesshomaru se alejó molesto consigo mismo, para continuar con lo que realmente importaba.

No estaba, el monje no estaba por ninguna parte. Había dejado los cielos para caminar entre la batalla, oliendo, buscando entre la sangre el sudor y la podredumbre de la muerte. No contaba a la cantidad de youkais que ya había matado, todos lo seguían en su afán por matarlo, inconscientes de que lo único que les esperaba era la muerte. Era molesto, pero así mantenía fuera de peligro a los demás. De todas formas, Sesshomaru no podía negar que más de un youkai le había tomado un minuto o dos, y eso ya era decir demasiado. Pero su búsqueda no estaba dando resultado, ya no tomaba a los humanos desde sus gargantas preguntando por el monje. Ninguno sabía, cada vez que lo preguntaba solo se veía sorpresa y temor en sus rostros. Sesshomaru lo adivinaba, _así que pensaban que el monje estaba peleando con ellos…_ pero el monje no estaba.

Crispo sus dedos. Si algo le molestaba de sobremanera es que le hicieran perder el tiempo. Estaba presto a volar cuando vio como Aghásura goteaba en sangre, tenía la boca llena de ella y por vez primera pudo ver sus ojos, tan rojos como la sangre.

—Es de youkai mi señor —Le dijo con solemnidad, ocultándose bajo su sombrero, pero Sesshomaru podía distinguir la mezcla de olores en su cuerpo, humana y youkai— Solo he herido a los humanos. Si me lo pide, me retiraré—.

Podía estar diciendo la verdad, como podía que no. Sesshomaru observó su alrededor, solo habían youkais muertos, y de humanos, ninguno herido de gravedad, pero uno que otro con un miembro menos.

Pero el grito de los humanos lo llevó de nuevo a la batalla. Una aldea contigua se quemaba, una aldea que no tendría por qué haberse visto envuelta en esa pelea. Más a lo lejos también le llegaron gritos y olor del fuego ¿Estaban jugando con él?

—¡Sesshomaru sama! —Llegó un humano jadeante montado sobre Ah-Un— Es el Castillo, han entrado—.

No hubo terminado de hablar cuando Aghásura dejó su posición estática, olvidando que esperaba el dictamen de su señor.

—Permítame ir Sesshomaru sama —Sesshomaru entrecerró los ojos, él nunca lo llamaba por su nombre— …Dejaré a la Señora en un lugar seguro, puede confi…—.

La reacción de Sesshomaru fue demasiado rápida para Aghásura, que ya colgaba del brazo de su señor asido por el cuello.

—Dile a Yura que vaya, rápido —Sesshomaru le dijo al humano sin despegar la vista de Aghásura, que lo miraba con ira contenida—.

Ah-Un salió como una flecha, si el humano no entendió que el mensaje era para él, el dragón sí.

—Si quieres mi confianza, ve y apaga el fuego de esa aldea. Ya decidiré si esa sangre es humana o no. Mantente lejos del Castillo—.

Lo dejó caer al suelo, y la respuesta sumisa que siempre tenía, se demoró más de la cuenta en llegar.

—Como usted lo ordene mi señor—.

Sesshomaru observó cómo se alejaba mientras seguía debatiéndose contra los youkais, los humanos no se atrevían a acercarse. Él sabía que Rin no estaba en el Castillo, pero que inclusive sus subordinados creyeran qué si estaba, indicaba que el enemigo también. No iría a su encuentro hasta que diera termino a la batalla. No la pondría en peligro, no podía arriesgarse.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

No entendía por qué los atacaban. El centro de la batalla era en el Castillo de Sesshomaru. Kagome no podía creer que los monjes participarán de aquella afrenta. Si no fuera por su guardia la aldea habría ardido como las demás.

—Saldré —Dijo Inuyasha con decisión. Kagome no sé sorprendió, se había aguantado demasiado—.

Fuera de la choza, Koh, el youkai cambia rostros era reducido. Había peleado bien desde el principio, por algún motivo que desconocía Kagome, no hería de gravedad a los humanos, salvo a los youkai. Era atemorizante, cada golpe era acompañado por un nuevo rostro con sus rápidas transiciones de emoción. Los humanos se replegaban, pero los youkais se lanzaban sin miedo, aunque se arrepentían al segundo. No fue hasta que llegaron los monjes que Koh se vio en problemas, su rostro bestial se mantenía en la furia mientras era atacado por humanos y youkais.

Kagome quería detener a Inuyasha, que se quedara con ella y el hijo que tenía en el vientre. Escuchaba como los monjes lanzaban sus rezos a Koh y éste inmóvil no podía defenderse. Observó a Inuyasha con su pelo negro, tratando de parecer indiferente al cambio en su sangre, enseñando los dientes sin sus colmillos característicos. Sus manos notoriamente más pequeñas empuñaron a _tessaiga_ , aunque sabía que no habría transformación. Kagome se sintió impotente, ella estaba tan impedida como Inuyasha. En su estado no podía lanzar ni una flecha.

—Solo evita que los monjes le lancen rezos ¿si? —Fue la mejor manera de pedirle que se mantuviera a salvo. Inuyasha chascó la lengua y le dijo que no tendría de qué preocuparse—.

—Te quedarás aquí ¿está bien? —Kagome asintió y se llevó una mano al vientre, no esperó un beso de despedida, sería impropio de Inuyasha—.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Se encontraba en una de las aldeas que aún no habían sido quemadas. La gente se aglomeraba alrededor del monje en busca de protección sin saber que él comenzaría el fuego de ser aquella la aldea que buscaban. Pero lo habían puesto sobre aviso, uno de sus fieles discípulos logró llegar con un brazo sangrante y parte de su ropa quemada, cayó luego de dar su mensaje. El monje lo bendijo y encomendó su alma a Buddha, recordando los motivos que lo llevaban a hacer todo aquello, reafirmando el bien que traería purgando esa tierra de youkais, del poderoso Daiyoukai que tanto temía. Se dio la media vuelta camino a la aldea señalada por su informante. Buddha le perdonaría, estaba seguro, ahora solo esperaba que sus ruegos fueran escuchados, solo necesitaba un descuido, un error por parte de él y lo sellaría. Pero para eso la necesitaba, a la que llamaban _el corazón del Lord Daiyoukai_.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

No necesitaba que nadie se lo dijera, podía ver, oler y sentir como el fuego se hacía presente en la aldea de su medio hermano. Un fuego pequeño, aún así... Dio una breve mirada al cielo, estaba oscuro, sin la luna para iluminar el campo que estaba regado de muertos. Había pasado con su velocidad sobre humana entre los sobrevivientes matando sin miramientos a los youkais que se le habían revelado, pero teniendo cuidado de no matar a los humanos que su espada no podría devolverlos a la vida.

A pesar de su celeridad se detuvo frente a Jaken, parecía que de un segundo a otro moriría, estaba rodeado de humanos sollozantes. Si Sesshomaru no tuviera tanta prisa se habría mofado de él, pero podía ver a los mensajeros del otro mundo, prestos a llevarse la poca vida que le quedaba a su sirviente. Éste, como si hubiese sido atenazado por unas manos invisibles se recompuso cuando vio a su amo.

—Se..sessho..maru sa..ma —Fue lo que logró articular con lágrimas en sus ojos y rápidamente se dirigió a los humanos— ¿Pero qué les pasa idiotas? Soy el primer ministro, no puedo morir. Dame esa pierna Shin —Le exigió a quién le sostenía la cabeza para que no estuviera sobre el suelo—.

Sesshomaru dejó de ver a los mensajeros del más allá, sin mediar palabra se elevó ligeramente. Le urgía ir a la aldea de Inuyasha, algo le decía que aquello no estaba bien. No había encontrado al cabecilla en todo el enfrentamiento, y tampoco al monje. Pero si no hacía eso antes de alejarse del campo de batalla, Rin no se lo perdonaría.

Desenvainó al fin a la agitada _tenseiga_ y se dijo que probaría hasta qué punto había llegado su poder. Su espada palpitaba, resonaba con los pálpitos de su propio corazón. Tenía que hablarle, decirle a quien salvar y _tenseiga_ respondería, porque era la voluntad de Sesshomaru y era el deseo de la espada.

Fue un corte, limpio y rápido.

—Encárguense ustedes —Les dijo a Jaken y su séquito de humanos—, quien quiera revelarse nuevamente, ahora la muerte será definitiva—.

Jaken le grita algo, pero su mente está puesta en la aldea, tiene que llegar. La urgencia que siente no tiene que ver con el débil de su hermano, podía oler su transformación y que estaba sangrando, además de alguien que no debía estar ahí, no sin otro aroma, el de Rin.

Ya en la aldea, hizo acoplo de toda su calma al poner pie sobre el suelo. Kohaku estaba malherido, debatiéndose con el monje para que le dejase partir. Sesshomaru vio como unos pasos más allá de ellos, estaba el cuerpo sin vida de Royakan. Clavó sus ojos en Kohaku y no le dio tiempo a nadie ni para que repararan en su presencia. Tomó a Kohaku por el cuello y lo levantó del suelo, furioso, sin importarle sus heridas.

—¿Dónde está Rin? —Demandó en tono gélido, sin dejar traslucir su preocupación—.

—Se..sesshoma..ru sama, pe..er..dó..neme —Le estaba apretando demasiado el cuello, aflojó un poco su presa solo para que hablara—.

—¿Dónde está? —Volvió a preguntarle y finalmente todos reaccionaron—.

—Déjalo Sesshomaru —Le gritó Inuyasha que sangraba de la mejilla, el brazo derecho y tenía un hombro desencajado— Hizo lo que pudo por Rin, todos lo hicimos—.

Pero Sesshomaru no miraba a nadie más que a Kohaku, ¿qué trataban de decirle? Estaba viva, lo sabía, pero ¿dónde?

—Fue mi culpa —Habló Kagome conteniendo las lágrimas. Sesshomaru la miró— …Kohaku la defendió, evitó que se la llevara, ese monje —Lo dijo con repudio— Pero llegaron otros, trataron de incendiar la choza de Sango, estaba con sus hijos… —Le explicó desesperada—.

—Kagome sama fue la única que pudo acercarse… las sacó —Terminó Miroku sin lograr mirar a Sesshomaru a los ojos— Pero al instante estaba apresada por el monje, y uno de los youkai tenía a mi pequeño… Rin sabía todo lo que había hecho el monje, lo que podía hacer…—.

No necesitaba que le dijeran más. Rin se había entregado a cambio de Kagome, su vientre y el bebé. Tan propio de Rin, pensó molesto. Pero aquello no era todo, el monje prosiguió.

—Royakan adivino lo que Rin iba a hacer… Se interpuso, y el monje no dudo en matarlo… —Miroku dudo un segundo— Quizás esto sea algo que debas saber Sesshomaru. Rin se entregó y el monje dijo que no llorara, porque un youkai menos para el mundo significaba aproximarse más a la paz—.

Sesshomaru no se sorprendió, hasta ese punto llegaba la fidelidad de ese guardia que tan celosamente se había encargado de menospreciar. Había entregado su vida inútilmente, pero había hecho lo que podía. No haría comentarios por lo demás, se guardaría las conclusiones para sí.

—¿Qué vas a hacer Sesshomaru? —Quiso saber Inuyasha preocupado por Kohaku que seguía en su poderoso agarre, pero no le contestó, solo le dejó caer pesadamente al suelo— …Te acompañaré—.

—¿Qué podrías hacer tú en esa forma —Le preguntó despectivo— si no pudiste impedir que tomaran a tu mujer? —Le recriminó, Inuyasha rechinó los dientes—.

—Falta poco para el amanecer —Respondió Kagome por él, se sentía tan culpable como el resto—.

—¿En qué dirección se fue? —Preguntó Sesshomaru a nadie en particular—.

—¿No puedes sentir su olor? —Se extrañó Inuyasha, él claramente no podía sentirlos por su estado, pero ¿Sesshomaru?—.

—Se fueron por allá —Le indicó Miroku, apuntando entre los árboles— Date prisa por favor —Estaba preocupado, era cierto que veía a Rin como a una hija—.

Sesshomaru no dijo más, se encaminó en la dirección señalada, pero no podía ir a una gran velocidad, debía valerse de su visión y oído, ya que su olfato no lo conducía a ningún lado. Llevaba caminando un trecho cuando interpeló a su medio hermano, que, a pesar de su negativa caminaba unos pasos tras él.

—Si vas a seguirme, debes saber que no voy a cuidarte, Inuyasha—.

—Como si quisiera que lo hicieras—.

Se miraron unos segundos y siguieron caminando en silencio. Sesshomaru recordó que había dejado el cuerpo de Royakan sin vida, y que si no llegaba a tiempo sería demasiado tarde para él. Pensó lo triste que se pondría Rin si eso sucedía. De pronto se enfureció y sus dedos se crisparon, pero el aire lo sacó de sus pensamientos, estaba tomando forma, sentía el olor de la sangre y casi podía ver la anatomía de aquel cuerpo. El monje estaba a unos metros, tirado sobre un árbol respirando con dificultad, pero Sesshomaru no lograba ver los mensajeros del otro mundo. Así que tenía pensado vivir, se dijo, y miró alrededor del monje, se encontraban sus discípulos muertos.

—Tengo que agradecer a quién hizo esto por dejarte con vida —Le dijo, y el monje levantó su mirada cargada de odio hacia él— Ahora te mataré con mis propias manos—.

—A quién quieres agradecerle —Le respondió el monje— es quien tiene a tu mujer ahora—.

Sesshomaru lo aprisionó por el cuello, pero sin levantarlo del suelo. Clavó una de sus uñas con veneno en su hombro derecho y el monje grito de dolor. Inuyasha se mantuvo en silencio.

—Si no vas a decirme algo de utilidad, morirás ahora—.

—Buddha me ha castigado —Fue lo que le respondió con una carcajada el monje. Sesshomaru hundió otra de sus uñas, pero esta vez el monje no gritó— …A tu Castillo, se la llevó a tu Castillo, —Su frente estaba perlada por gotas de sudor— ¡yo quería acabar contigo maldito bakemono, pero ahora acabarán con ella!—.

El monje no alcanzó a sonreír como quería, con sus últimas palabras Sesshomaru dejó que su rabia recorriera su brazo y su mano, el cuello del monje se resquebrajó, pero aquel sonido pudo menos que apaciguar el ansia de Sesshomaru. Observó la figura grotesca del monje y reparó en una hoja muy característica sobre el suelo. En esa hoja estaba la prueba de por qué no podía detectar los olores que tanto buscaba. Se dijo que el dueño de esa hoja correría la misma suerte que el monje.

—No, Shippo no, te aseguro que no podría… —Negaba con la cabeza Inuyasha— ¡Él jamás le haría daño…! Sesshomaru… —Le decía como si él mismo se estuviera convenciendo—.

—Mantente al margen Inuyasha —No necesitaba subrayar con palabras lo que sus garras coléricas manifestaban—.

* * *

 **C. Escipión : **_Unas palabritas a los follows... no tienen corazón ah? no sienten un poco de compasión por esta autora que deja sus ilusiones en este fic, y ustedes sin dejar rr. No, definitivamente no tienen kokoro, peeeeeero no todos son así por supuesto ;) Ya, suficiente descargo emocional. Qué les pareció el capitulo? están ávidos por más? todos piensan igual que Sesshomaru? DIGANMEEE! jajaj. Me despido con el agradecimiento de siempre a mis queridos reviewers:_ **Nagi Yamamoto, Yapy, Linaree, Gin, zoraidarose y fanni45sg.** Este capitulo para ustedes. Un beso.

 ** _C o_** r **N** e _L_ **_i_** _a_ _**E** s_ c **i** p **I** ó _**N**_


	4. Capítulo IV

**C. Escipión : **_Es el penúltimo capítulo, y uno de los más infartantes. Espero lo disfruten tanto como yo. No se olviden del review, son las monedas que le dan a los artistas en las calles, pero en mi caso en FF._

* * *

 **Capítulo IV**

* * *

Inuyasha impotente, vio cómo su medio hermano se perdía en el cielo oscuro. Sesshomaru no iba a esperarlo y él era demasiado orgulloso para viajar abrazado de su estola.

Escupió al suelo. Llevaba corriendo un buen trecho, pero la forma humana de sus pies le impedían llegar a su destino. Miró molesto la infinita negrura del firmamento, desesperanzado por la demora cruel del sol, como si la vida de su amigo zorro le fuera indiferente. Sin duda Sesshomaru ya habría alcanzado el Castillo y Shippo —Sí es que era él el responsable— ya estaría en las garras enfurecidas de Sesshomaru.

Golpeó una de sus piernas, no importaba cuan cansado estuviera, tenía que darse prisa.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Rin despertó confusa. Hacía solo unos momentos era presa del monje; se sabía capturada por ese hombre cruel, pero a pesar de su fuerte agarre no podía dejar de ver la sangre de Royakan regada sobre la tierra, mientras sus amables ojos perdían el brillo de la vida. Inmersa en su pena fue cuando una fuerza poderosa los golpeó, a ella y al monje, por la espalda; desde el suelo podía escuchar como uno a uno los devotos discípulos caían entre gritos de asombro y odio. El que más había gritado, era el monje.

Intentó levantarse, su sentido de la preservación le decía que no se volviese, solo debía correr hacia delante, pero el mismo golpe que los había desarmado en un principio, los volvía a arremeter, pero ahora fue más potente.

Perdió el conocimiento.

No sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba desmayada. La cabeza le daba vueltas, pero con la vista nublada logró incorporarse. Le llegaba el sonido del agua y un olor característico. Se dijo que no podía ser, hasta que abrió los ojos. En la penumbra pudo distinguir sus dependencias privadas. El olor que le llegaba era el de la flor que se parecía a su kimono, pero había otro aroma, más pesado e intenso.

 _Sangre._

Lejos de sentirse segura, viéndose en su propia casa, Rin comenzó a encaminarse a la salida, tenía que encontrar a Sesshomaru. Pero apenas dio dos pasos unas manos se aferraron a su brazo, pudo sentir como unas garras se hundían en su carne haciéndole daño. Se volvió con brusquedad, asustada. Sabía que esas garras no pertenecían al Youkai que buscaba.

—¿Tú…? —El asombro la paralizó, pero la duda era más grande. Negaba con la cabeza— ¿...Por qué?—.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Sesshomaru aterrizó a metros de su Castillo, el olor a sangre era penetrante. Sus tierras estaban regadas de youkais y humanos muertos, muchos de ellos ya habían sido salvados por él. Ya sabía lo que aquello significaba. Un sentimiento de odio se fue acrecentando en su interior.

El ejército contrario seguía peleando, sin saber que su líder había muerto por sus garras. Iba a detenerse a terminar esa matanza sin sentido, pero el sol se hizo presente, Inuyasha estaría allí en cualquier momento. Que él detuviera el enfrentamiento, él tenía otros asuntos que atender.

Miró con decisión su Castillo. El aroma de Rin le llegaba claro desde el interior, —se crisparon sus garras— el aroma del kitsune también estaba presente.

 _¿Qué más pruebas quieres Inuyasha?_

Se hizo al vuelo sin más intención que matar al débil youkai que lo había desafiado, que se había atrevido a diezmar a quienes estaban bajo su yugo y, por si fuera poco, a llevarse lo más importante que tenía. Si a Rin le faltaba aunque sea un cabello, su final sería lento, podía asegurárselo.

Sesshomaru entró en su palacio, le pareció extraño no ver la aparición solícita de Jaken, ni el porte estático de Royakan fuera de sus dependencias, pero por sobre todo, le extrañaba el silencio.

No corrió ningún panel, ni abrió la boca por rugir su irá. Con un solo golpe de su espada hizo desaparecer la pared de papel, y lo vio. Frente a Rin, apresándola en un abrazo, demasiado fuerte para ella, demasiado próximo. Rin lloraba y Sesshomaru no la tomó para consolarla, ni decirle que ya estaba a salvo. Agarró al kitsune fuertemente de su cuello, con tal velocidad que estampó al zorro en el árbol, a palmos del suelo.

—¡No! —Le gritó Rin que acababa de entender lo que pasaba— ¡Sesshomaru por favor, no!—.

 _Siempre has rogado por quienes te han hecho daño. Es la última vez Rin._

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Kagome aguantaba las ganas por gritar, pero sin su permiso los alaridos salían de igual forma por su garganta. Se aferraba el vientre obstinada, no sabía cuánto más podría resistir. Kaede y el monje se encontraban prestos a recibir al causante de su dolor. Lo quisiera o no, estaba sucediendo.

—No, no sin Inuyasha —Les decía, las palabras se le atropellaban—.

—Lo verá, te aseguro que lo hará —La anciana Kaede abrió las piernas de Kagome y esta no opuso resistencia— ¡Ya viene!—.

El monje Miroku se quedó a su lado, le tomó su mano y comenzó a orarle al oído. Kagome no escuchaba nada, solo sentía dolor y miedo. Miedo de que otra vez su bebé no llorara y que Inuyasha no estuviera ahí con ella.

 _Inuyasha Inuyasha Inuyasha_

No dejaba de nombrarlo en su mente ¿Por qué tenía que adelantarse el bebé? ¿Por qué justo ahora que él no estaba? Su principal pilar.

—Kagome, ahora. ¡Puja!—.

La instaba la anciana y Kagome lloró, las lágrimas rodaban hasta llegar a su boca. Tuvo que olvidarlo, dejar de nombrar a quien amaba y entregarse por completo a la nueva vida que se abría paso en su cuerpo. Tenían razón, ya lo vería. Ya se conocerían ambos.

Pujó.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Podía sentir los aromas dentro del Castillo. Muy a su pesar reconoció el de Shippo, efectivamente estaba el de Sesshomaru y Rin, pero había un aroma que desconocía, tan peligroso como el de su medio hermano.

—Inuyasha —Le llegó la voz jadeante de Jaken— Yurei ha muerto, no puedo defender a los humanos. Mi amo me matará si mueren —Inuyasha enseñó los colmillos y dio una patada al suelo—.

 _Ese maldito de Sesshomaru, quiere evitar que entre al Castillo._

No podía dejarlos a su suerte. Los hombres estaban cansados, no resistirían mucho. Sin responderle a Jaken desenvainó su espada y con decisión fue a terminar con esa batalla sin sentido.

—¿Quién los comanda? —Exigió saber, no perdería el tiempo matando youkai por youkai—.

—Aghásura. Ha traicionado al amo —Le respondió Jaken con rabia— Mátalo Inuyasha, mata a ese maldito pájaro—.

Sopesó un momento las palabras de Jaken. Entonces era Aghásura y no Shippo quien estaba detrás de todo aquello. Inuyasha se dijo que le cortaría rápidamente la cabeza y se la llevaría a Sesshomaru, no permitiría que matara a Shippo. Y sí lo hacía… Apretó la mandíbula. No quería pensar en ello, pero Shippo era familia, y si mataban a alguien de su familia eso traería consecuencias.

Primero acabaría con Aghásura, a lo lejos divisó el sombrero de paja y, bajo el sombrero, unos ojos rojos.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

—Sesshomaru por favor escúchame—.

Rin nunca le hablaba así, nunca. Detuvo unos segundos la constricción del cuello del kitsune, solo para prestar atención a Rin, que vencida por el llanto y la desesperación de ver lo inevitable, estaba abatida sobre la hierba tirando de la ropa de Sesshomaru.

—Es inocente, no ha hecho nada. Shippo es inocente —Le decía entre sollozos, suplicando—.

Sesshomaru observó al kitsune. Era un pálido recuerdo del youkai joven que lo había amenazado años atrás en un lago. Estaba enflaquecido y sin fuerzas, ni siquiera luchaba contra su poderoso agarre. ¿Realmente es inocente? Se preguntó dudoso, pero las palabras de Rin no mentían, ella simplemente nunca le mentía.

—Si que te has puesto blando, Sesshomaru—.

Apenas escuchó esas palabras, sintió como Rin era arrebatada de su lado. Sesshomaru abrió enormemente sus ojos, no sentía otro aroma con ellos, pero ahí estaba esa voz, una voz que conocía muy bien. Soltó al kitsune, sin importarle que había perdido el conocimiento, se giró rápido, al encuentro de su madre que se quitaba lentamente, a ojos de Sesshomaru, una de las hojas del zorro. En ese preciso instante le llegó el aroma, que antes por causa de la hoja, no llegaba. Rin de pie, ante la imponente figura de Irasue, no articulaba palabra. Una de las afiladas y venenosas garras de su madre amenazaba el cuello de Rin.

—¿Qué ocurre? —Le pregunta con fingida sorpresa— ¿No estás feliz de ver a tu madre?—.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba? Le costaba sentir las piernas y el dolor en su vientre era inimaginable. Necesitaba descansar, tenía tantas ganas de cerrar los ojos, pero la azuzaban entre gritos, como si fueran látigos.

—Ahora Kagome, una vez más ¡puja!—.

Ya no era la anciana, sino Miroku quien se lo pedía. Kaede estaba tan agotada como ella. Kagome pensó que nada sucedía como debía ser. Sango era quién tenía que recibir al bebé, la anciana por su avanzada edad solo asistiría, e Inuyasha debía estar sosteniendo su mano, no el monje.

—¡Puja!—.

Y pujo, con toda su fuerza, con toda su alma. Creyó que no podría sentir más dolor, pero lo sintió. El bebé se abría paso entre sus estrechas caderas. Los médicos de su tiempo ya se lo habían dicho en sus exámenes de rutina. Si pensaba ser madre, no podría tener hijos por parto natural.

—Veo su cabeza —La voz de la anciana le llegó como en un sueño— Kagome, quédate quieta—.

Estaba feliz, ya estaba saliendo. Vio cuando la anciana tomó un pequeño cuchillo y lo llevó a las llamas. Podía dolerle, pero no se movería. La vida de su bebé era más importante. Cerró sus ojos y pensó en Inuyasha, que serían padres y aferró la mano del monje.

El cuchillo se hundió en su carne. Sintió que la despojaban de una parte de si. Algo realmente importante que la hacia vivir. A pesar del dolor abrió los ojos y pudo ver unos pequeños pies, y un cuerpecito minúsculo en los brazos de la anciana. Miró a Miroku agotada, el monje movía los labios, pero no alcanzaba a escuchar ninguna palabra, asustada volvió los ojos a su bebé, no podía escucharlo y los ojos se le anegaron en lágrimas, antes de cerrarlos.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

—¿Vas a matarme? Este gobierno necesitará quien lo comande, y una Señora necesitará de un Señor —Habló Aghásura con completa seguridad de lo que vendría, como si fuera él el nuevo Lord—.

Inuyasha entendió lo que el demonio quería, era todo lo que representaba y tenía Sesshomaru, y para eso su hermano debía morir. Por alguna razón no podía interesarse en lo que la grulla le hablaba, tenía una extraña sensación en el pecho. Algo le decía que su presencia debía estar con Kagome y no ahí, pero los hombres le miraban implorantes, muchos con los miembros cercenados por ese brutal youkai con la boca goteándole en sangre. Inuyasha no entendía para qué querría a Rin o tener poder sobre los humanos, si solo buscaba saciar su sed.

—No tengo tiempo para ti —Le espetó Inuyasha, apuntándolo con la espada— …Eres un maldito cobarde, nadie seguirá a un traidor—.

Aghásura le escucha con completa calma, le responde con una sonrisa. El color de la sangre realza la blancura de su rostro.

—Ah, pero a Rin sama si... —Se tomó una pausa— Además, mi amo me ha ordenado que acabe con todos. —Le dice en son de disculpa— Yo solo sigo órdenes, tampoco puedo perder mi tiempo contigo—.

—Has traicionado a Sesshomaru, pedazo de mierda ¿de qué ordenes me hablas?—.

La sonrisa de la grulla desapareció y una mueca de desprecio desfiguro sus armónicas facciones.

—Sesshomaru no es mi amo, pronto Sesshomaru no tendrá a quien dar ordenes—.

Antes de que Inuyasha pudiera preguntarle nada más, Aghásura se lanzó al ataque. Tenía una velocidad aún mayor a la de Kouga. Sus brazos se transformaron en alas de plumas mortales. Inuyasha tenía cinco clavadas en su brazo derecho, cada vez que intentaba sacarlas se hundían más en su carne. Aghásura se regodeaba, pero Inuyasha no se amedrentó.

—¿Qué? —Le dijo en tono insolente— Si Sesshomaru pasó meses sin su brazo izquierdo, yo puedo hacerlo también—.

Inuyasha cambió la espada de mano, y se habló internamente amenazando a su propio brazo. Más le valía funcionar tan bien como el derecho o Sesshomaru se burlaría de él. Con un rugido arremetió contra Aghásura.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

—Te he hecho una pregunta Sesshomaru ¿pondrás la vida de tu madre en peligro por una humana?—.

Sesshomaru la observa en silencio sin ánimos de responder. De entre todos los posibles enemigos nunca imaginó que ella podría estar detrás de todo aquello. Sabía que Rin no era de su agrado, pero ¿llegar a tal extremo? Aunque fuera su madre, tenía que tener claro que toda acción traía consecuencias. Llevó su mano derecha a la espada bakusaiga, Irasue no merecía más respuesta.

—No, no puedes —Le hablaba Rin asustada, ninguna lágrima caía de sus ojos, solo miedo, miedo por él— Sesshomaru, es tu madre —Le recordó, cómo si a él no le pesara saberlo—.

Irasue miró despectivamente a Rin. Una de sus uñas se clavó en su piel y un hilillo de sangre corrió por su cuello. Rin cerró los ojos por el dolor. Sesshomaru se enfureció, pero antes de que desenvainara su espada, su madre lo atajó.

—Detente ahí Sesshomaru, —Levantó un brazo níveo— no la mataré si es lo que crees —Le dijo en tono gélido— Pero que no vuelva a interceder por mí. No necesito las súplicas de una humana—.

Dudó unos segundos, la poderosa sangre de su madre y la de su padre lo habían formado en el Daiyoukai que era. No podía subestimarla, si Rin decía algo más, no estaba seguro de si sería tan rápido como para frenarla. Sesshomaru conocía el implacable corazón de su madre.

—Rin, haz silencio —Le dijo autoritario, pero le dio una mirada significativa— ...ya estarás conmigo—.

—¿Si? —Respondió no tan convencida Irasue— ¿Lo estará?—.

Jugaba con él, Sesshomaru se estaba cabreando, no era el niño de años y años atrás.

—No has hecho todo esto para perder tu tiempo y el mío ¿no? Habla de una vez u olvidaré que soy tu hijo—.

—Ah, veo que al fin te interesas en mis motivos. Tengamos una pequeña plática entonces —Irasue guardó un largo silencio antes de continuar. Sesshomaru la miraba con infinita molestia— …Bueno estoy algo cansada —Dijo, como si aquel encuentro fuera casual. Con un rápido movimiento y llevándose a Rin con ella, se acercó a una silla —¿Quieres que empiece por el "porqué no voy a matarla", o por el "porqué estoy acabando con tu gobierno"?—.

Sesshomaru aguardaba impaciente, escuchaba los latidos de Rin, estaban alterados, algo ocurría con ella. Estaba tirada en la hierba, empequeñecida bajo Irasue, su madre quería demostrar lo débil e inferior que era.

—Siempre tan elocuente. —Continuó Irasue al ver que Sesshomaru no contestaba— Ya veo, en ese caso empezaré por recordarte que yo traje el alma de esta humana del infierno. Estás en deuda conmigo Sesshomaru, que no se te olvide. —Sesshomaru no hizo ademán de nada, pero sintió sus palabras como un mazazo en el estómago— Como sea, si hubiese sabido que harías todo lo que hiciste por y con esta humana, no la habría salvado, pero tranquilo. Como dije, no la mataré—.

—¿Regaste con sangre mis tierras porque estabas molesta? No eres una niña—.

—Tú hiciste un berrinche por años cuando tu padre no te legó la _Tessaiga_ —Le respondió tranquila Irasue, sin verse molesta por el insulto de su hijo. Sesshomaru tensó los labios—, pero este caso es distinto. —Irasue acarició el cabello de Rin, como si realmente le tuviera afecto. Sesshomaru trato de mantenerse calmado, pero temía— …Te atreviste a mancillar nuestra sangre, a mezclarte con una humana y gobernar junto a ella lo que corresponde a la pura sangre Daiyoukai. Siempre te crees por sobre las leyes Sesshomaru, tanta osadía no podía quedar sin castigo—.

—¿De qué leyes hablas? —Le preguntó en respuesta, cada vez más enfurecido. Quería quitar a Rin de las garras de su madre— ¿Las tuyas?—.

Irasue sonrió y asintió. Acarició su collar del _meidu,_ como una clara amenaza de su poder. Sesshomaru comprendió que, así como trajo el alma de Rin, también podía devolverla.

—Como sea, ya cumplí mi primer cometido —Fijó sus iris dorados en los de Sesshomaru— No creo que tengas intenciones de formar un nuevo imperio ¿verdad Sesshomaru? Espero que no—.

No iba a responder a su amenaza, no le daría ese placer.

—¿Qué le has hecho a Rin? —Irasue se mostró ofendida, solo le interesaba ella— Dijiste que no la matarías, entrégamela—.

—Tienes razón —Estuvo de acuerdo—, pero si te la entrego dejarás de escucharme. No le he hecho nada a tu humana. El causante eres tú y ningún otro —Sesshomaru notó el goce de Irasue al ver que no entendía. Él jamás dañaría a Rin— …Iba a matarla, que no te quepa duda, no me mires con tanto resentimiento. Aghásura la quería para él. Matarla era lo mejor, créeme. Pero las cosas no resultaron como debían. La idea era que cuando entrarás en esta bonita estancia, la encontrarías muerta y culparas al kitsune. El muchacho me sirvió bastante, aunque no quisiera hacerlo. Pensé que si lo matabas vería al despiadado hijo del que me siento orgullosa—.

Sesshomaru le concedió aquello, lo habría hecho. Habría matado al zorro de no ser por Rin, habría caído en las maquinaciones de su madre. Lo de Aghásura no le sorprendía, pero ¿pretender quedarse con Rin? Era un imbécil si pensaba que viviría más de unas horas después de eso.

—¿Qué te detuvo? —Fue todo lo que preguntó—.

—Siempre tan frío —Le respondió Irasue aburrida, mirándose las uñas— Me pregunto a quién habrás salido… —Alargó el silencio a su placer, hasta que decidió responder a su pregunta— El vástago que lleva la humana en su vientre, por eso no la maté—.

—¿De qué hablas? —Por vez primera Sesshomaru perdió la impasibilidad de su tono, para deleite de Irasue. Olfateó el aire para asegurarse— No hay nada, mientes—.

—Cuando intenté matarla, —Le explicó su madre— tu vástago desplegó todo su youki. Es hábil, tengo que concedérselo. Se mantiene escondido, sabe que acabarás con él —Irasue se miraba las uñas, como si aquel tema no tuviera nada de interesante— Pero ya no puedes hacer nada, es demasiado tarde. Y tarde para la humana también. Nuestra sangre es demasiado poderosa para unos contenedores tan frágiles—.

Irasue dejó de observar sus uñas y puso toda su atención en su hijo. Sesshomaru en cambio no la miraba, sus ojos estaban puestos en Rin. Con la cabeza gacha, no podía ver su rostro, su tupida cabellera era un velo que se interponía, pero ahí estaba el extraño palpitar, era otro corazón proveniente de Rin. Su madre decía la verdad. Lo único claro era cómo Rin se aferraba el vientre. Sesshomaru no dejaba de pensar que su vástago no representaba la importancia que si tenía Rin. Él decidiría qué tan tarde sería.

Irasue parecía comprender lo que ocurría en la mente de su hijo. Con completa tranquilidad llevó su mano al mentón de Rin y levantó su rostro. Unas lágrimas silenciosas cubrían sus mejillas.

—Ve con él —Le dijo en tono conciliador. Rin la miraba, pero su atención estaba lejos de ahí—, pero piénsalo bien, porque te quitará lo que quieres proteger. No te engañes, el egoísmo de mi hijo no tiene límites—.

Sesshomaru la escuchó con odio, quería poner a Rin en su contra. Pero su madre no había mentido. Esperó unos segundos eternos, estuvo tentado de no mirar a Rin, ella no debía temerle, ella por sobre todos, pero lo haría. No quería ver que se replegará, que le tuviera miedo.

Rin dejó de mirar a Irasue y clavó esa expresión pasmada en Sesshomaru. Debía decirle algo, tranquilizarla de algún modo, o al menos tenderle la mano, pero no lo hizo. Rin comenzó a caminar hacia él, sin dejar una mano sobre su bajo vientre, con la mirada en el suelo sin atreverse a levantarla. A mitad de camino se detuvo. Sesshomaru sintió como se le achicaba el corazón, como sus latidos se paralizaban. Hasta ese momento no había estimado la opción de que lo que pudiera separarlos no fuera su corta vida, sino que el miedo, miedo a él, a que le hiciera daño.

—Irasue sama —Comenzó a hablarle Rin con su vista aún en el suelo, con una voz desprovista de toda su alegría, pero a pesar de todo con respeto— …Espero que Sesshomaru pueda perdonarla algún día—.

Rin retomó su andar hacia él. Sesshomaru aún escuchaba esas palabras en su cabeza cuando Rin lo enfrentó, sin mirarlo tomó su mano derecha y la posó sobre su vientre, solo en ese momento levantó sus ojos a los de él. Tenía unos ojos enrojecidos y anegados en lágrimas, pero Sesshomaru también captó el brillo del anhelo.

—Ahora somos tres, —Le habló Rin sin sonrisas, solo con una férrea seguridad— confío en que siempre seremos tres—.

Sesshomaru sentía el odio despedir del cuerpo de su madre. Era difícil saber si por lo que le dijo Rin o por la cercanía que tenía con la humana que mancillaba su venerable sangre. Sesshomaru pensó en lo fácil que sería clavar sus uñas e inyectar el veneno letal para que solo afectara a quien ponía en peligro la vida de Rin, pero ella lo sabía tan bien como él, de lo que podía ser capaz. Confiaba, confiaba ciegamente en Sesshomaru y en el amor que se tenían, por eso permitía esa cercanía.

 _Siempre vez más allá de mí mismo, Rin. No puedo traicionar lo que es más importante en mi vida._

La incertidumbre de si volvería a ver sonreír ese rostro tan amado, si dejaba que ese bebé llegara a término lo carcomía. Pero la mano de Rin era firme, sea lo que fuera, lo sobrellevarían juntos. No le respondió, no dijo en palabras todo lo que sentía en aquel momento. La besó, no un simple toque. Su boca estaba completamente en la de ella, sin movimientos. La abrazó y al soltarla, Rin se puso a su lado.

—Solo por Rin, esta humana que tanto desprecias te dirijo estas palabras —Le habló Sesshomaru a su madre, que cada vez se descomponían más sus hermosas facciones— Vete, vete. Si te vuelvo a ver, —La amenazó— si siquiera vuelves a intentar algo contra Rin u otro que esté relacionado con nosotros. _Te mataré._ En ese momento sabrás cuán despiadado puede ser tu hijo—.

Irasue, por más que tratara de enmascarar sus emociones, no lograba apartar la amargura que sentía de su rostro. Sesshomaru entendió que lo más importante que quería destruir su madre, se había hecho más fuerte.

—Que disfrutes junto a tu humana… —Respondió mordaz, conteniendo todo el daño que quería infligir en sus palabras— Mientras puedas. No acudas a mí Sesshomaru. Estás advertido, por que no vivirá, eso te lo aseguro—.

Emprendió el vuelo. Sesshomaru recordó que era la segunda vez que le decía aquello. Si Rin moría ella no traería su alma de regreso. En ese momento sonaba inevitable. Su madre sabía que ocurriría, y Sesshomaru no encontraría solución con ella. Quiso devolverle sus palabras, y en un leve tono, audible para Irasue, a pesar de la distancia, le dijo que era gracias a la bondad de Rin que seguía con vida, que lo tuviese presente, todos los días de su vida.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Lloraba, Irasue lloraba. Impotente apretaba la mandíbula, no podía creer todos los atrevimientos de su hijo, su amado hijo Sesshomaru, y todo a causa de una vida corta y frágil.

Una vida humana.

Se alejaba con el pensamiento amargo, de que era segunda vez que fallaba en separar a un Daiyoukai de una raza inferior. Observó las Tierras de Sesshomaru bajo su vuelo. Innumerables muertos se habían llevado sus maquinaciones ¿y a ella qué le importaba? Al menos su gobierno se había venido abajo. Se secó las lágrimas. Pronto no sería ella quien llorara, Sesshomaru también tendría su gota de amargura. No, no una gota. Toda una vida de amargura.

Sonrió, pero no una de esas sonrisas de felicidad. Aquellas no las conocía.

Estaba más repuesta, más conforme con sus pensamientos. Al menos no estaría sola del todo, quizás en esa amargura Sesshomaru la buscase y podría estar con su hijo nuevamente, solo ellos dos. Pero la sensación le duró poco. Inuyasha, el medio hermano de su hijo iba raudo dirigiéndose en dirección opuesta a ella. Fue un momento, un cruce que no duró más de un parpadeo. Pero la dañó más que su propio hijo. El encontrarse con los iris dorados de Inu no Taisho en ese cuerpo hanyou, prueba de la infidelidad de su marido tantos años atrás con esa humana miserable.

Irasue los odiaba, odiaba a los humanos. Había tenido cuidado de traspasar ese odio a su hijo, pero el amor ilegítimo que destruyo su matrimonio, lo había hecho caer a él también. Significaba que Sesshomaru perdonaba a su padre. En el fondo Irasue sabía que no era solo perdón, sino que lo entendía. Sus garras se crisparon, sentía las ansias por transformarse y despedazar a Inuyasha.

" _Si vuelves a intentar algo a quien esté relacionado con nosotros, te mataré…"_

Si Sesshomaru no hubiese dicho esas palabras, Irasue lo habría matado. Su ira, su pena y desolación habrían visto una salida en el hijo ilegítimo de Inu no Taisho. Se detuvo en medio de su vuelo, inspiró buscando la calma, pero lo que llegó fue una pluma, una pluma de grulla. La aprisionó entre sus dedos.

Nunca imaginó que Aghásura tuviera éxito. Era fuerte, más que el promedio, pero aun así un insensato. Ni siquiera ella se atrevía a desafiar a su hijo, con el inmenso poder que tenía. En todo momento del enfrentamiento Irasue apeló al lazo consanguíneo que tenía con Sesshomaru y a la deuda que éste tenía por haber traído el alma de la humana de vuelta, pero él le dijo que si estaba con vida era solo a causa de Rin.

La pluma se quemó en su mano.

* * *

 **C. Escipión** **:** _No me odien, tenía que dejarlo ahí, un poco de suspenso no le hace mal a nadie jaja. Ya! quiero saber a quien sorprendí con la aparición de Irasue, o díganme, quién se lo vio venir? ñaca ñaca. Me despido agradeciendo a mis lindos y queridos comentaristas, me hacen muy feliz:_ **Nagi Yamamoto, KarinA, Guest, zoraidarose, Linaree, serena tsukino chiba y Sichel**. **Son siempre mi Sol** _(ya no peleo más con los follows, igual agradezco que sigan el fic, auqnue no me dejen rr)_ **.**

 ** _C o_** r **N** e _L_ **_i_** _a_ _**E** s_ c **i** p **I** ó _**N**_


	5. Capítulo V

**C. Escipión** **:** _Dos cosas, **primero** quiero pedirles disculpas por el retraso, la verdad es que no tenía listo el cap y fui absorbida (otra vez) por la serie "Saiunkoku Monogatari", se las recomiendo, por favor véanla y cuando lo hagan me escriben jaja. **Segundo** , lean hasta el final el capítulo, sea cual sea la emoción que venga, terminen el cap._

* * *

 **Capítulo V**

* * *

Un tanto alejado, el pequeño hanyou jugaba de espaldas, con la seguridad de sentirse protegido. Tenía un porte mayor para sus 2 años, aunque sus manos seguían siendo algo pequeñas. Tenía una rama más grande que su brazo en su mano derecha, la aventaba por el aire como si fuera una espada. Sesshomaru lo observaba divertido, no era un simple juego para él. Pensó que el chiquillo pasaría fácilmente por humano, no tenía garras y si mantenía los ojos cerrados nadie sabría que tras los parpados habían unos severos iris dorados. Pero eran sus orejas de perro lo que le delataban.

El cabello oscuro del hanyou se meció al volverse. Que extraño le parecía a Sesshomaru la expresión seria del pequeño, pero al instante quedaba atrás por una sonrisa, demasiado altiva, pensó él, pero le agrado. Notó unos poderosos colmillos en su boca diminuta, seguramente le estarían trayendo problemas a su madre.

El Daiyoukai llevó su vista al cielo. A su alrededor no había más que calma, las risas del pequeño y su vocecita llamándolo de vez en cuando "maru-maru" al no poder pronunciar "Sesshomaru". Suspiró, había permitido que el hijo de su hermano se encariñara con él, no importaba cuánto lo regañara Inuyasha, él seguía desapareciendo de su casa para buscarlo a él, a su ojisan "maru-maru".

Sonrió y pensó en su propio hijo, tenía tantos recuerdos amargos como dulces. Habían pasado dos años desde que se enterara que sería padre, pero a él le parecía una vida. Los campos habían vuelto a florecer y dar alimentos luego de la guerra, y a él seguían acosándolo los aldeanos para que tomara el poder. Pero recordó a Rin y todo lo vivido. Una punzada de dolor lo atravesó, el pasado, por lo general, lo hacía sufrir. No, no volvería a gobernar.

 _Es inevitable que te sientas así… pero estoy feliz._

Eso se lo había dicho Rin, su irreemplazable Rin. Ante todo el dolor vivido, ella seguía sonriendo, como si pudiera ahuyentar el terrible final que le esperaba, como si pudiera hacer olvidar a Sesshomaru lo que le había causado. Pero el odio que profesaba a su vástago no era mayor que el que se profesaba así mismo.

 _Se feliz conmigo ¿si?_

Le había pedido Rin, quien continuamente tomaba sus manos y se las ponía en el vientre. Sesshomaru jamás había sentido tanto amor saliendo del cuerpo de Rin, parecía que nada malo podía ocurrirle, pero su aroma era distinto. El desgaste y la debilidad eran lentas, pero no se detendrían, avanzaban tanto como el tamaño de su barriga. Sesshomaru nunca le quitó sus manos, la acariciaba continuamente, la llevaba donde ella quisiera y cuando estaban cansados, dormitaban juntos sobre algún árbol, siempre con Rin en su pecho.

Pero nunca, nunca hablaban de qué ocurriría luego de su muerte.

Rin, a medida su barriga iba creciendo, dormía y dormía. Eran los momentos cuando Sesshomaru dudaba. Ahora que Sesshomaru miraba a su sobrino, le pesaba recordarlo, lo llenaba de impotencia su propia debilidad. Ni siquiera la sacerdotisa podía ayudar a Rin, sus poderes se habían debilitado a causa del difícil parto y el pequeño que ahora jugaba a sus pies consumía todas sus fuerzas. Aún así, Sesshomaru se quedó en la aldea de su hermano. Salían continuamente, pero siempre regresaban con ellos.

Se masajeó las sienes, un acto demasiado humano. Solía ocurrirle cuando recordaba, y su mente iba más rápido de lo que esperaba. Ese era un momento de máxima preocupación, el vientre de Rin había alcanzado su máximo tamaño, la anciana se lo había dicho.

 _Queda poco tiempo ¿estás preparado?_

No, claro que no lo estaba, si se trataba del final de Rin nunca lo estaría. En esos días de incertidumbre Sesshomaru no dejaba de pensar en su padre, el gran Inu no Taisho. Él había forjado _tenseiga_ con la finalidad de devolver la vida a su humana, protegerla. Pero Sesshomaru se preguntaba si esa protección era solo contra sus enemigos o si él temía que la vida de Inuyasha le arrebatara la vida a Izayoi. Sin embargo su padre no estaba, y no había nadie a quién preguntar… ¿Eran meras precauciones o intuía lo que sucedería?...Aunque estaba su madre para que aclarase sus dudas, pero ella no contaba, no contaría jamás.

 _Sesshomaru, utiliza a tenseiga en nuestro hijo si es necesario. Sé que lo harás, no te preocupes por mí._

Le había dicho Rin en una de sus tardes junto al río, mientras acariciaba las líneas violetas de su rostro. Aquello fue días antes de que diera a luz, como si supiera que no había más que hacer. Sesshomaru sintió como se le helaba la sangre. Si su vástago se llevaba la vida de Rin, y él mismo nacía muerto, Sesshomaru no tenía intenciones de traerlo a la vida, no si no tenía a Rin. No soportaría su existencia, pero se calló sus palabras y como otras veces abrazó a Rin con cuidado.

—¿Inui te ha estado molestando? —Le preguntó Kagome sacándolo del pasado. Tomó en brazos a su hijo y le dio una mirada severa— ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirlo? tu ojisan tiene que ir a buscarte, no puedes salir solo—.

Sesshomaru se acercó al chiquillo que no se enteraba del reto, mantenía sus ojos muy abiertos escuchando a su madre. Sesshomaru tiró cariñosamente de una de sus orejas y se volvió.

—Eh Sesshomaru —Lo llamó Kagome, pero el daiyoukai no se detuvo— ¡Dale un beso de mi parte a Riou! —Levantó su mano dándole a entender a Kagome que lo haría—.

Caminando enumeró todas las tretas que le había dejado Rin mientras estaba embarazada, esa era una de ellas. Siempre dejándole tareas para que no pensará más que en su hijo. Debía escoger un nombre para él. Ya lo sabían, su olfato nunca le fallaba y su hijo sería hombre.

Riou, así lo había llamado. Un nombre sencillo, sin la carga que llevaba su propio nombre, solo el reflejo del espíritu de su madre. Rin no quiso saberlo hasta que tuviera al pequeño en su pecho, le dijo a Sesshomaru que aguantaría, que resistiría hasta ese momento.

 _No te lo diré, no lo sabrás nunca._

Había sido su respuesta, Rin reía con esa carcajada limpia y contagiosa, cuando terminaba de reír tomaba un mechón de sus blancos cabellos y lo tiraba. Sesshomaru se lo permitía, se lo permitía todo, inclusive que tuviera al bebé.

 _Claro que me lo dirás._

Y él tomaba el alborotado moño de Rin y lo jalaba, suave. Pero no le respondía, ni aun cuando le preguntaba si había pensado en un nombre. Habían sido buenos momentos.

Llegó al claro donde los había dejado, escuchó con claridad la risita suave de Riou y las voces chillonas de Jaken y Royakan. Su hijo con su año de vida trataba de subir a un árbol, pero la supervisión de sus niñeros era lo que le causaba gracia, peleándose por quien debía ayudarlo. Sesshomaru no interrumpió, observó a la distancia lo diferentes que eran Riou de Inui. Su hijo no tenía ese porte altivo y ese aire serio de Inui **;** en cambio él era gordito con unos ojos afables y una boca que siempre sonreía. Sus iris eran dorados y su cabello blanco, pero no habían orejas de perro, solo unas orejas semejantes a las de Sesshomaru. Casi podía pasar por un perfecto youkai, pero la evidencia estaba en su cola. Tenía una lustrosa cola blanca.

 _Mi sangre es fuerte en él, pero se parece tanto a Rin…_

Parecía que el recordar no acabaría, se dijo Sesshomaru que podía ver con claridad el día del parto. Sesshomaru estaba —para su sorpresa— preparado, al igual que Rin. Ella trataba de mostrarse bien, optimista, pero no podía engañarlo. No lo lograría ¿qué debía hacer? Nuevamente pensó en su padre, en lo que había hecho ¿alguien le habría dicho qué tenía que hacer esas espadas? ¿qué el poder que llevarían sería su propio poder? No, no lo creía. Entonces nadie tendría que decírselo a Sesshomaru, él era más grande que su padre, lo había superado.

 _Cuando mi hijo nazca, saldrán todos y se lo llevarán a él también_ —En ese momento Sesshomaru sabía que se le opondrían— _No me interesa el parecer de nadie, solo el de Rin._

La mirada de Rin estaría latente en Sesshomaru el resto de su vida. Asintió, y nadie pudo objetar nada, se haría como dijo Sesshomaru. Kagome se acercó a Rin y acarició su frente.

 _Yo no pude estar con Inuyasha cuando traje a Inui_ —Miró a Sesshomaru unos segundos y se volvió a fijar en Rin— _todo saldrá bien. Estás con Sesshomaru._

Rin pujo una, dos, hasta tres veces hasta que su hijo salió para asombro de todos. El parto de Kagome había sido difícil, pero lo de Rin era una bendición. La pequeña casa se llenó del poderoso llanto del bebé, no había necesidad de utilizar a _tenseiga_. Tal cuál como había pedido, todos salieron, pero antes lo que le había prometido a Rin.

 _Su nombre es Riou._

A Rin se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas.

 _Sabía que pensarías en ello._

Rin observó a su bebé sin poder tocarlo, estaba demasiado débil. Sesshomaru lo sentía, no resistiría más que unos minutos. Quitó uno de los mechones de Rin y le dijo que se mantuviera despierta, ahora le tocaba a él. Estaban todos fuera.

Había pensado mucho en ello, en su padre y en _tenseiga_ , en el poder que recorría a Inu no Taisho, en cómo dos espadas eran el temor de youkais y hanyous solo por tener sus colmillos. Entonces pensó, él también tenía ese poder.

Una oleada de orgullo recorrió a Sesshomaru mientras recordaba. Ahora y, solo en la calma que se había transformado su vida se preguntaba si su madre había visto lo que hizo en ese momento. Si, por supuesto que si. Ella solo quería asistir a la muerte de Rin.

 _Mi vida ahora es tu vida Rin._

Le dijo mientras llevaba sus iris dorados al rojo intenso, en ese lapsus de transformación desplegando su inmenso poder a través de su cuerpo, pero canalizándolo en su boca. Lo sentía, el calor, su vida fluyendo por sus colmillos. Rin a pesar de su asombro, casi no podía mantener sus ojos abiertos; antes de que desfalleciera, Sesshomaru juntó su boca con la de Rin y comenzó a influirle ese aliento vital. Pero Rin no reaccionó, el flujo no avanzaba. Sesshomaru tomó sus manos y las presionó, pero no soltó su boca. No quería caer en la desesperación, pero forzó el flujo, hizo que llegara a sus pulmones. Rin tendría que aceptarlo. Comenzó a moverse, a absorber lo que Sesshomaru le entregaba y habría sido más de no ser porque Rin lo hizo a un lado.

Había comprendido lo que significaba, se estaba convirtiendo en el contenedor de la vida de Sesshomaru. Las lágrimas recorrían su rostro, pero a él no le importaba. Estaba viva, era lo único para Sesshomaru.

Que extraño le parecía ahora esa frialdad con la que esperó a su hijo, siempre poniendo a Rin sobre cualquier cosa. Sesshomaru lo observó de lejos, comprendiendo que su vida no sería la misma si le faltase Riou, tanto como Rin, inclusive Inui.

—Lo has dejado solo otra vez —Le dijo en reproche a Rin, que se acercaba sigilosamente seguramente para sorprenderlo—.

—¿…Solo? está con Jaken sama y Royakan —Le respondió tranquila quedando hombro con hombro. Le tomó la mano y descanso su cabeza sobre Sesshomaru— Es fuerte como su padre. No tienes de qué preocuparte—.

—Es como tú —Sesshomaru aferró su mano. Riou iba en la mitad del pequeño árbol— ...Quizás nunca llegue a conocer su verdadero poder —Rin asintió, no es algo que le molestara, a ninguno de los dos—.

—Es para ti —Le dijo tendiéndole una flor—.

Rin soltó su mano y camino hacía su hijo. Depositó las flores en Riou, Royakan y Jaken. Sesshomaru miró la flor y la guardó dentro de su armadura.

—Espero que hayas visto todo madre, por que ellos son mi Imperio—.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

—Ya sé lo que dirás, pero a mi sigue pareciéndome que Riou parece más hijo de Inuyasha que Inui —Dijo en voz baja Shippo a Kohaku, para que no los escucharan ni Kagome ni Rin—.

—No seas absurdo, es cierto que sus personalidades son un poco… —Kohaku se calló unos segundos buscando la palabra adecuada— Un poco dispares a sus padres, pero no puedes negar los parecidos—.

Shippo puso más ojo en Riou. No había rastro de la frialdad de Sesshomaru, pero sus pequeños bracitos tenían las marcas violáceas, y su boca de vez en cuando tenía ese rictus tan característico de su padre. Pero Inui era un misterio, tenía ese aire altivo de su ojisan y era tan serio, aunque su rostro era una copia de Inuyasha con el pelo de Kagome.

—¡Pero Inui se la pasa con Sesshomaru y Riou con Inuyasha!—.

—¿Qué tiene de malo? Mira a Kagome y Rin ahora —Le respondió Kohaku impasible—.

—...Está bien —Concedió Shippo de malas ganas. Kohaku observó a su amigo unos segundos con una sonrisita— La verdad es que no importa a quién se parezcan... si notas lo felices que son—.

Kagome sostenía en sus brazos a Riou y Rin a Inui **.** Pero cuando aparecieron Inuyasha y Sesshomaru ambos pequeños corrieron hacía sus padres, aunque para su tierno año de edad Riou fue más lento, Inui lo ayudó tomándolo de la mano. Shippo se sorprendió con el gesto.

—¿Crees que le moleste a Sesshomaru que su hijo sea menor que el de Inuyasha? Me parece que Inui es más fuerte—.

—Ten cuidado, que Sesshomaru sama puede escucharte —Shippo no le respondió, no había miedo en sus ojos, Kohaku se guardó su sonrisa, estaba feliz— …No creo que le moleste, pienso que Sesshomaru sama agradece la personalidad de su hijo. Tiene un gran poder, mayor que Inui... Así es mejor—.

—Si, probablemente tienes razón—.

Ahora los pequeños saltaban de los brazos de sus respectivos padres para pasar al contrario. Shippo sentía una paz infinita en su corazón viéndolos. Los meses vividos como cautivo se habían esfumado. Sesshomaru lo había perdonado por las rencillas del pasado y Shippo siempre estaría endeuda con él. Había salvado a Rin de la muerte, nunca sería suya, pero verla viva y feliz era suficiente. Ya no se alejaría de sus amigos y velaría por esos dos pequeños.

—Mira, Kagome sama está retando a Inuyasha —Le dijo Kohaku divertido— ...Parece que dejó que Inuyasha sama le enseñe la _tessaiga,_ pero no quiere que Inui la tome. Riou está más pendiente de la forma de media luna de su padre que de la espada—.

Ambos amigos rieron. Inuyasha le rebatía molesto a Kagome, pero la sacerdotisa lo calló rápidamente con un _osuwari._ Creyeron que Inui se molestaría, pero rió tanto o más que los demás. Shippo se fijó en Riou que no mostraba interés por la espada, pero si le gustaba la armadura de su padre. Le pedía subir al árbol. Sesshomaru lo coló a su espalda y lo llevó a la cima del árbol sagrado. Rin lo saludaba y tiraba besos desde el suelo.

—¿Cuánto crees… —Shippo dudo, pero se atrevió a preguntar sin despegar la vista de Rin. A lo lejos se escuchaban a Sango y Miruko con sus hijos acercándose— …cuánto crees que vivirá?—.

—No lo sé, pero será lo mismo que Sesshomaru sama —Respondió Kohaku— …Eso está bien para él—.

* * *

 **C. Escipión** **:** _Listo, y hasta aquí llegó. Fue el cap más corto del fic... bueno, no hay más continuaciones. Mi corazón está completo. Les dejé un final Disney ¿Qué esperaban? Jaja sé que pensaron lo peor, pero tenía que ser así. Espero haberlos dejado a todos contentos, yo lo estoy ¿me dejaran sus lindos reviews? POR SUPUESTO QUE SI jaja, mínimo que aparezcan los follows y favoritos a comentar ¬¬. Mis agradecimientos a quienes me dejaron review: **Nagi Yamamoto, Linaree, Any-Chan** (espero haber respondido tu duda en el cap), **serena tsukino chiba, Skyler Streat, zoraidarose , Visitaxd y Milly Taisho.** Gracias de corazón, para ustedes este fic._

 ** _C o_** r **N** e _L_ **_i_** _a_ _**E** s_ c **i** p **I** ó _**N**_


End file.
